Just One of Those Days
by Zoidmania
Summary: Lelouch and C.C. live out the remainder of their lives, but Lelouch isn't quite finished with his quest. Post R2. Lelouch x C.C.
1. Zombies have credit cards

Chapter 1

_The meadow is beautiful... _Lelouch thought. He was playing tag with Suzaku and Nunnally, and he was it. Everyone was laughing their heads off and having a jolly good time, but something was puzzling Lelouch. He couldn't quite figure out what, but there was something nagging at the back of his brain. He stopped running and let his eyes wander over to his best friend and little sister...of course! Nunnally was walking, nay, running! How did this come to be? Suddenly, he felt a strange pressure on his chest and was knocked backwards. Just when he thought he was about to land, he regained consciousness.

He slowly blinked open his eyes, and there she was. He was lying on his back, and had just awoken to find C.C. sitting on his chest, looking down at his face with her golden eyes. "Lelouch, get up!"

"No. Get off me." He grumbled and tried to roll over.

"But I need your credit card. I can't find it and I'm hungry. I want pizza NOW!" She slapped the side of Lelouch's face at the sight of him trying to roll her off.

"Get off of me, witch!" And with that she slapped him again.

"Hurry up and tell me where the stupid thing is and I'll leave you be." He closed his eyes in a vain attempt to ignore her. "Darn it Lelouch, just tell me!"

"No. Get off or I'll be forced to take the appropriate measures." He opened his eyes again and stared at hers with an angry expression. But C.C. wouldn't give up without a fight.

"If you don't tell me, bad things will happen to you. Very bad things indeed."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" he smirked. Then, without warning, she leaned in and kissed him. His eyes widened and he lay there stunned for a moment. He recollected himself and pushed her off of him. "What was that for, witch?" he screamed.

"Well, I wasn't kidding. And now that you're awake, you wouldn't mind giving me the credit card, would you?" she said with a helpless look of innocence on her face.

"Of course not, and for two reasons: one, you tackled me and woke me up too early, and two, because I only use this credit card for important matters."

"Like what?" she questioned with her usual hardened stare.

"Well...uh..." His mind raced for excuses.

"I'm waiting."

"Um, well, ya know. Stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

His mind went blank and he shouted the first thing off the top of his head. "Shoe polish." He felt like a complete imbecile.

"Shoe polish." she repeated. "Yes, the famous dead to the rest of the world Lelouch is saving his credit card money... for shoe polish."

"Yes, that's right. I need to maintain my image."

"What image? You're dead! You don't even have shoes that can be polished."

"Yeah, well, I'm gonna get some."

"With what money? You're using it on shoe polish." Once again, it seemed like Lelouch was utterly defeated by the green-haired witch. "Wait just a moment." Lelouch looked up from his pondering to see C.C. puzzled.

"What is it?" he queried, thankful that the argument was forgotten.

C.C. continued: "How can you be using a credit card when you're supposed to be dead? Come to think of it, how can you be using a cell phone either?" Lelouch's eyes went wide. How could he have forgotten that minor detail? _This could be the downfall of my brilliant plan! _he thought. _But wait! _He just had an epiphany!

"Well well, C.C., it seems that I've just noticed that you defeated yourself." She looked at him confusedly. "It seems that you'll never get your pizza with no money to buy it with." Her eyes went wide. "But, as you said, I'll need to dispose of this card and my phone." He then took his phone out and threw it to the floor, stamping it into the dust with his foot. C.C. just watched as her method of ordering was destroyed. "The card needs to be scratched out and shredded." Lelouch took out a knife and started scratching at the barcode and the name on the card. C.C. had a blank expression on her face. As soon as Lelouch was satisfied that it was in no way recoverable, he looked over and saw her. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. You beat me, that's all." She approached him and hugged him. "You're a good thinker, Lelouch." She released him; they were both blushing.

"Well," Lelouch said, "we better get moving. We need to find a place to live soon. I can't stand traveling around and sheltering in random places. Like this barn for example. I'm surprised that the owners didn't notice us here."

"It's old and crusty, and it looks like it's abandoned, considering that there isn't a house anywhere nearby and it's not filled with animals like they usually are." C.C. had regained her composure and was thinking logically again.

"All the same, we should get moving, and find some food, 'cause I'm starved." Lelouch started toward the door and beckoned her over. _Welcome to my world. _C.C. thought. _I still haven't gotten my pizza. _As they entered the bright sunlight of the summer morning, she noticed how unsettling her hair was, filled with hay from the night in the barn. She proceeded to rid herself of it, when she noticed Lelouch's hair was the same. She thought she should clear his hair too, but decided against it. She was still a little rattled from the incident this morning, even if _she_ approached _him_. _What am I doing? _she wondered, and trekked out onto the road to join Lelouch.


	2. Very Dusty

Chapter 2

Walking down the dirt road was awful. It was blisteringly hot, not a cloud in the sky, and the two of them were very thirsty. The dust would fly up under Lelouch's steps, leaving khaki patches on his clothes. C.C. started complaining that her feet hurt, and, come to think of it, so did Lelouch's. They stopped to rest under one of the occasional trees by the side of the road.

"How do you suppose Nunnally is doing with her thinking you are dead?" Lelouch considered this for a moment.

"Well, I don't know what to say. I think she understands why I died, but not that I'm still alive." C.C. looked at him quizzically. "Oh, that's right, you weren't there. When I was stabbed by Suzaku, I fell down the front of the royal procession and landed next to Nunnally. She touched my hand, and I think I relayed my memories into her." C.C. understood now.

"So both Suzaku and Nunnally know why you did that."

"Don't forget that Suzaku is dead. There is only Zero, and Nunnally is the new Empress. I noticed that Zero is around her 24/7. You don't suppose he's going for her now that Euphie's gone, do you?"

"I think it's too quick to make assumptions." _That applies to us as well, so why think about that now? _she thought.

"Have you had enough rest yet C.C.?" Lelouch asked.

"I think so." She gently tested her feet, then drew her hand back. "Maybe if you rub my feet, it will speed up the process." She smiled.

Lelouch sighed. "There's no way I'm going to touch your rancid feet. My hands have stayed clean and I plan to keep it that way. There's no water in sight, to be drank or to wash with. If you want to 'speed up the process,' " he mimicked, "then do it yourself.

"Gosh, Lelouch, you woke up grumpy this morning." Lelouch looked at her furiously.

"Do you honestly think that that's my fault?" he yelled.

"Oh, cry about it. Let's just go. This is wasting time." They both rose to their feet and again started their trek. They walked in silence for another ten minutes before Lelouch broke it:

"Listen, C.C., I'm sorry for yelling. I'm just frustrated." C.C. smirked.

"That's a first." Lelouch looked at her, his temper rising.

"I just apologized. Can't you stop insulting and bothering me for one day?" He turned and looked ahead, and again they walked in silence, Lelouch leading the way. C.C. took this time to think as they walked.

_Why do I bother Lelouch so much? It's fun, but he always gets mad at me and calls me a witch. I may be one, but that doesn't mean he should use it as an insult. Maybe I should stop. _She slapped herself. Lelouch turned around and stared at her, bewildered. She shrugged. He sighed, then stopped.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Why do you call me a witch?" C.C. stared at him questioningly with her big, golden eyes.

Lelouch blinked. "Well, you are a witch, are you not?" She nodded. "Then there's your answer." He turned around and continued walking on.

_Let's try a different approach. _she thought. "Lelouch?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think of me as a witch?" Lelouch sighed. He stopped and turned around yet again.

"What's bothering you? Is it the hunger, the thirst, the sun beating on you, tiredness, what?" He stared at her, his eyes full of concern.

"Never mind. I'm fine." _It looked like he did care. Maybe I really should stop bugging him. _C.C. thought. _After all, he is helping me survive, and he can stay with me forever because he's immortal now._

"Okay, but don't come crying back to me when your problem grows. I offered you help and you refused it." He returned to his walking.

_And maybe scallops will come flying out of my pants! _she thought disgustedly.

"C.C.?"

C.C. looked up. "What do you want?" she said angrily.

"I just want to let you know that despite our constant bickering, we have to stick together in order to survive at this rate. Besides, if one of us leaves the other because of our fights, then I'll become very lonely, and I'll have to start making contracts with other random people like you did with me, and God knows I don't want to meet new people. I'm fed up with the world, and it's just perfect knowing only you as a friend." C.C. didn't know what to say.

"Thank you." He stopped and turned to look at her. They both hugged, and for a moment, they were both as happy as can be.

They broke apart and continued in silence, C.C. holding Lelouch's arm comfortingly. _Now, I've realized that Lelouch, despite his annoyance, makes living like this bearable. _And with that, she clutched his arm tighter.


	3. Dreams and Jobs

Chapter 3

Lelouch was in the mainland of the Holy Britanian Empire. He was hiking up a hill with Suzaku, Nunnally on his back. They were all having so much fun exploring the woods. Lelouch described all of the amazing things that he saw in the forest, from the tall, looming trees to the smallest of creatures scurrying below to Nunnally. She was always good at picturing things. Suddenly, they all heard the sound of a motor and saw trees crashing down in the distance. A flock of birds tore out of the forest canopy that fell. "What is that?" Lelouch exclaimed. The noise grew louder and louder, and Lelouch just stood there in awe.

"Come on Lelouch!" Suzaku called. "Who knows what that could be." Yet, he just stayed rooted to the spot.

"Onii-sama..." Nunnally whispered. The noise was at its loudest and, without warning, a knightmare frame came crashing through the trees.

"Ahhhhhh!" Lelouch doubled back in terror as it came down upon them. He fell to the ground, Nunnally collapsed next to him.

"Onii-sama!" Nunnally screamed. "What is it? What is-" Then she was cut off by the sound of bullets.

"Nooooo!" Suzaku yelled, and ran with amazing speed to recover them from the barrage, but he too was caught in it and fell to the ground with a sickening thud. The knightmare scanned the area and, seeing as they were all dead, left to scout out more victims. But, indeed, one was not dead. _Who could be doing this... _Lelouch was drifting slowly into darkness. His eyes were slowly closing, and he thought he could make out the image of his father...

Lelouch awoke and sat bolt upright in his bed. He was panting heavily and several beads of sweat were drizzling down the side of his head. Lelouch realized that it was only a dream, albeit a horrifying one. His father was killing his family members, just as he had slain his wife, Lelouch's mother. He told himself to "Pull yourself together Lelouch." He was calming down after slapping the shock out. He looked to his side a saw that C.C. had not stirred, thankfully. He did not want to discuss the dream with her for fear of being harassed. He had taken to not sharing many of his thoughts because they usual ended up with his downfall. He watched the steady rise and fall of her side as she slept, clutching the other pillow and drooling on it a little. He couldn't help but just stare at the way she slept, her hair spread out over the bed. He smiled.

Lelouch slowly lay back so as to not disturb C.C. in her sleep. _Come to think of it, she didn't wake from my panic attack. She sure is a heavy sleeper. _With that, he flopped down and rolled over. This, however, awoke her.

She stirred and, blinking her eyes sleepily, looked at Lelouch. "What is it? I was having a great dream where I got to eat the world's largest pizza all for myself. And what a pizza it was... so much hot sauce and foreign toppings... incredible." Lelouch stared at her for a long time before shaking himself to regain his composure.

"Well that's cool. I was dreaming about my father." he said. He turned his head away to study the wrinkles in the pillow.

"Oh." C.C. instantly understood what he was feeling, judging by the look on Lelouch's face. She turned her body to face his and slowly wrapped her arms around him in a drowsy hug. "Lelouch, you should forget about him. We finally found a place to stay for a little while, and we can start a new life. The past is done. Just let it go." She hugged him tighter.

"Yeah, well, I thought I had. One can't control their subconscious, I suppose." He rolled to face her and held her tight with his embrace. "Now, let's get some sleep." C.C. closed her eyes and smiled. When her breathing slowed to a regulation pace, that told Lelouch that she had drifted into her giant pizza again. Yet, he didn't fall asleep. He couldn't. He wanted to get up and shower to relieve his stress, but couldn't. He dared not move with C.C. all over him like she was, so he took the time to think.

_What am I going to do? I mean, I don't have a profession. I was always getting money from being of a royal family. Hmm... I could start off at some restaurant. No, that's a horrible job with horrible pay. Maybe a computer technician. I've always been good with the way they work. Well, I don't understand all the hardware put into them, so I guess I can't do that..._

It was becoming difficult to think of a job to do, so Lelouch figured that he would ask C.C. for her opinion in the morning.

Lelouch woke to find C.C. still sleeping in his arms. She was drooling a little again, so he had to fight the urge to get away from it because he wanted to let her sleep in a little while longer. He carefully turned his head the other way to look for the time: it was eight a.m. _Maybe I should get some more sleep. I didn't fall asleep right away last night... _He slowly closed his eyes and let himself drift into deeper space.

"Wow, this is amazing!" C.C. exclaimed as she feasted her eyes on the mountainous pizza. "I must have some for myself!" She ran through the crowd toward the steps to the massive cooling rack it was resting on, pushing and shoving her way to victory. "What an aroma!" She fanned the air around toward her nasal vestibule to get a better whiff. She gasped. "There's hot sauce on it!" she squealed with glee. "Gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme gimme!" She ran to the top of the cooling rack, everyone shouting at her to "Get off the stage!", but she wouldn't listen. She readied herself in preparation to make a dive into the toppings on the steamy goodness, and pushed off with all her might. Just as she thought she was about to be greeted by cheese, she opened her eyes and was greeted by Lelouch's snoring. His hair was covering half of his face. She sighed. "Lelouch, wake up." she said drowsily. He didn't move, but merely twitched his nose. "Lelouch, wake up already." She began to roll out of the bed, having to detach herself from his hug.

C.C. sat up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, stood up, walked around the bed, and proceeded to slap Lelouch awake. She assumed the position and started slapping the side of his face alternatively with both her hands: first left, then right, left, right, and so on. Lelouch awoke from the first slap, but C.C. didn't cease fire. Lelouch threw off the covers and grabbed her wrists. "Must you be a burden from the very first moment I see the light of day?" he asked.

"But of course." She then flopped on the bed. "I'm to tired to walk anywhere. Carry me to the bath."

"As if."

"I'll kiss you again." He immediately picked her up and walked to the bathroom, mumbling something that sounded like "Witch." He placed her in the room and left, closing the door behind him.

"She drives a hard bargain, but that's business I suppose." Lelouch walked over to the curtains and threw them open, letting sunlight poor into the room. "What a beautiful day." He smiled. "Ya hear that C.C.? It's a perfect time to go job hunting." He heard footsteps and something that sounded like she leaned against the door. Her voice sounded muffled:

"Have a good time then."

"Pff. You think I'm going by myself?"

"Then who do you propose is joining you?"

"Who do you think?"

"Certainly not me."

"Of course you're coming. I can't support an apartment by myself, let alone all the crap you're going to eat while I'm gone if I do."

"It's not a woman's place to work."

"Well, you are a witch. I hardly consider that lady-like."

"What? I can't hear you!"

"Curse you C.C. Hurry up in there, you aren't the only one who needs to wake up." There was no response. The bath water had started running, and all Lelouch could hear was the constant running of water. He sighed and went to the front door to get some air. When he opened it, there lay the Sunday paper. He shrugged, picked it up, thought he had nothing better to do, and opened it to the news articles. He figured there might be something on Nunnally or Suzaku. Or both.

He scanned down the list. Nothing of any importance. Most of them were reports on the progress of rebuilding Japan under Nunnally's rule as empress. Things seemed to be going well. Almost all of Britania's military forces have left; Nunnally's guard was obviously there in case anything should go wrong. Suzaku was leader of the protection group who was that guard. Apparently, the Black Knights had agreed to protect her because Zero wished it. After all, Suzaku was Zero, the leader of them now. It's almost as if the Black Knights were part of the Britanian forces now, but why would they be? They fought so hard to defy them. _Don't be reckless Suzaku._ Lelouch thought. He gathered the rest of the paper into a roll and retreated back into the apartment.

Just as he sat down to read the rest of it while he waited, C.C. came out the bathroom covered in towels. Her green hair was dripping puddles all over the carpet. "Darn it C.C., how many towels did you use?"

"All of them."

Lelouch threw up his hands. "Then what am I supposed to use?"

"I don't know. Improvise. It's your problem, and I'm still wet so I get them." She went to the bathroom to wring her hair out, and then sat on the bed to dry off. "I'm gonna get dressed. You go in there -" she pointed to the door, "-and shower. By time you're done I should be dressed and the towels will have dried a bit. Now stop your whining and wash yourself." She got up and pushed him into the room, closing the door.

_I don't like it when she commands me like that. I'll get her back at some point..._ He let his mind wander as the hot water poured onto his body.


	4. Pizza Chess

Chapter 4

"You should work at a pizza parlor. Then you could make some pizza when I want them." _How did I know she was going to say that... _Lelouch thought.

"I've already thrown food out of the question." C.C. looked at him pleadingly.

"Awe, but you'd look so cute twirling pizza dough in the air with a little chef's hat..."

"All the more reason not too." he smirked. C.C. looked heart broken.

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll kiss you again."

"I don't care. I'm not gonna work at a restaurant of any kind. I won't be able to afford this place, as small as it is. The only way I'll take a low-paying job is if you start working too."

"Lelouch, you know I can't work. I don't even understand how the money system works. I get credit cards and the like. But I don't get how checks and cash work." Lelouch looked down and shook his head in disgrace.

"Well, I'll show you. But first, I'm going to find a job for myself." He got up and headed for the door. C.C. stood up.

"Lelouch, wait." She ran up to him and kissed his cheek. "Get a good one so I don't have too."

"I can't make any promises." And with that, he walked out the door, leaving C.C. to do whatever in the apartment while he was gone.

Lelouch was aware of a public job fair not far from where he lived, and proceeded in that direction. He couldn't ride the bus or anything; he was saving all the money he had with him for food and rent. It had to last until his first paycheck, if he got one soon, and he wasn't sure if it was enough.

He arrived at the community center where it was being held and started browsing. There were numerous opportunities, many of which he wasn't qualified for. He had never finished his years at Ashford Academy. _Uh oh. _he thought. _I might just end up flipping burgers if I don't find something that doesn't require college degrees. To add insult to injury, C.C. might just get her request. Crap._ _Speaking of which, I wonder what she's doing..._

C.C. was utterly bored. She needed to do something today, not just do nothing for a whole twenty-four hours. What a horrible waste of time. _Maybe I should get a job, because what am I going to do all day while Lelouch is at work? _she thought. "Then it's settled." she thought aloud. "I'll be a pizza chef!" She smiled and flopped down on the bed. "But how am I going to get Lelouch to agree to be one too?" She thought hard. _What appeals to him the most..._A thought suddenly occurred to her:_ Could that be myself? _She pushed the idea away. _No, it can't be. But I have this weird feeling that maybe I am. No, forget it. Think of something else, like a contest or something. _She stared at the ceiling for several seconds before blurting out "I've got it! Chess! Of course!" She fumbled around Lelouch's stuff until she found his prized chess set.

As she was setting up the board on the table, she realized that Lelouch would probably kill her for even touching the set, let alone setting it up. Come to think of it, he would kill her in the game easily. "How can the outsmarted outsmart the outsmarter?" She got up and paced the room while thinking. _I could try Geass on him... no, it doesn't work on him like it doesn't work on me. Maybe I could anticipate his moves. I've seen how he plays before and know a few of his strategies. No, that'll never work. He's too good. _She stopped pacing. _Maybe, just maybe, I could appeal to him in an unexpected way... _She smiled. "Yes, I now know exactly how to beat him." She resumed setting up the pieces. "Now I've only got to wait for the rabbit to enter the lion's den." She flopped on the bed and picked up the newspaper. There was a crossword on the back. _Maybe this will pass the time. _she thought.

Lelouch was walking home. He had combed half of the booths and was tired of listening to offers. He hadn't found anything he liked and was qualified for. He figured that a good night's sleep would help him choose tomorrow. He got to the steps and walked up to the second floor, pulled out his key, and turned the knob. And there she was: C.C. was sitting at the kitchen table, facing him, with a chess game in front of her just waiting to be won.

"I didn't find anything good today, so I'll be checking the other side tomorrow."

"Ok." Lelouch took off his jacket and set it on the nightstand next to the bed. He walked to the table and sat down.

"Now what's this all about?" he queried.

"Well," C.C. said, "I've decided that I will get a job. It's terribly boring doing nothing all day."

"Good."

"I'm going to work in a pizza parlor as a chef."

"Oh joy. Leave me out of it."

"And this is where the chess game comes in." Lelouch could now see where this was going.

"Lemme guess: you want me to join you working as a pizza chef, so you want to beat me in chess to make me do it."

"Precisely."

"Well then, I'll present my terms." C.C. beckoned him to go on with a twirling hand gesture. "If I win, I won't have to be a pizza chef, and you'll have to stay here for an entire week, bored all day, starting tomorrow, and not leave the apartment at all, unless it's an emergency like a fire or something. We don't want them finding your body and die of heart attacks when you wake up from the dead while they treat you."

C.C. considered this. "Okay, fair enough."

"Then let the games begin." Lelouch said with a smirk.

The game started off with Lelouch moving his blockade of pawns out of the way and in a few turns he moved the king out of its quarters.

"You start with the king?" C.C. commented.

"If the king does not lead, how can he expect his troops to follow?"

Within a minute it was in Lelouch's favor. C.C. was losing as badly as possible, and, quite frankly, wasn't even trying at all. All she needed to do was keep a few pieces alive toward the end.

After five minutes had elapsed, Lelouch made another kill. "There goes another pawn." Lelouch said as he drew the piece to his 'dungeon of the captured.' C.C. was left with just three pieces: the queen, a rook, and a bishop.

It was her turn. She was staring at the board, eyeing all the possible moves she could make without suffering from collateral damage. Lelouch was growing impatient. "Come on, witch, have you lost your game?" C.C. looked up. Lelouch saw the puzzled concentration in her eyes and started laughing.

C.C. scooted her chair back and got up. Lelouch didn't get it. "What's the matter C.C., are you qui-" He was cut off by her as she ran around the table and pushed his chair backwards so he was lying on the floor. She then sat on his stomach. "C.C., what are you..." Lelouch questioned as C.C. dragged him out of the chair.

"This is my next move." She then leaned on forward so she was almost parallel to his body. Then she did the unimaginable.

"C.C.! Button your shirt up!" She then leaned forward so that she was lying on top of him, her head on his shoulder, whispering in his ear.

"Your turn." Lelouch's eyes were wide with shock from the whole thing. "Well? Are you going to make your move or what?"

Lelouch lay there, mesmerized. _What the hell? _he thought. C.C. spoke: "Well, as it seems that you're not going to play anymore, I guess I win by default." Lelouch blinked. _What the crap!_ he yelled mentally.

"Fine, okay, you've beaten me. But let the records show that you cheated." She got up and buttoned her shirt. Then she sat on the bed smiling.

"Looks like we'll be making pizzas for a while everyday from seven to nine. I like that plan." Lelouch got up and went to the bathroom to rinse his face. He just had to be dreaming. _This isn't happening. It's all a dream. I'll wake up eventually. _He hoped that with all his might.

When it came time to get some rest, they both climbed in bed, Lelouch a little closer to the edge. C.C. spoke: "I only did that so I could win. You don't have to fear me like I'm some demon."

"That's exactly what you are. A demon witch."

"Then what are you? You're the Black Prince."

"Touché." He felt a bit safer with that knowledge and scooted toward the middle of the bed. C.C. wrapped her arms around him and gradually he did the same to her. Then, when they were both cozy in their snuggling position, sleep claimed them.


	5. Kimeru Mizukage

Chapter 5

Lelouch's eyes burst open. He remembered the events from last night, or was it just a dream? He and C.C. were still in the same position from when they went to sleep. _It wasn't a dream..._ Lelouch thought. _Nevertheless, what a horrible nightmare. _He gently removed C.C.'s arm from his torso and got up to shower before he went job hunting again. _Wait a minute. If it wasn't a dream, and I lost the match..._ He sighed, then yelled at the ceiling with his arms flailing in the air. C.C. woke with a jump.

"-the heck?" she screamed. Lelouch stopped flailing and looked at her. "Lelouch, what are you doing?"

"I lost the match and now I have ta work at a friggin' pizza joint!" He banged his fists on the wall.

"_Would you keep it down?" _a voice from the wall said. "_Some of us need their sleep!" _Lelouch stopped pounding and slapped his forehead. C.C. got out of bed.

"Looks like someone didn't sleep well." Lelouch stared at her with an incredulous look on his face.

Once again, he yelled "Whose fault do you think that is?", then covered his mouth quickly.

"You need to calm down." She walked to him and hugged him, kissing his cheek. "It's ok, it'll be fun." Lelouch didn't resist, but let her sooth him. She released him and made for the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Lelouch snapped back to reality.

"Hey, I was gonna go in first!" He walked to the door and knocked. "C.C.!"

"Yeah, well, you didn't." Although he didn't know it, she made a face and stuck out her tongue at the door. Lelouch sighed and sat on the bed.

_Friggin' C.C., always hogging the bathroom like that. _He lay back on the pillow. _Honestly, sometimes I wonder why she's going around with me for eternity if all she wants to do is harass me. _"Argh..." he sighed into the pillow. _One of these days..._he reminisced, _I'll get that woman back. Somehow..._ He got up and looked out the window. It was again a sunny day, but this time the weather called for a breeze. And to think that he'll have to be cooped up all day flipping pizza dough with _her_. _I am a man of my word. _he thought.

Lelouch watched a few birds flutter by. The cars seemed to be flowing nicely through he streets today. _I don't get it. _he thought. _One minute I'm hating her beyond reasoning, and the next she's all over me and I'm as happy as can be. Why is it so complicated?_

At that same moment, C.C. was thinking the same thing about Lelouch. _Why do I find an irresistible attraction to him? _she thought as the water poured down her body. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

Lelouch was walking through the community center, C.C. by his side. C.C. was suggesting various restaurants to apply for, mostly repeating "Lets go to Pizza Hut." over and over.

"Fine, we'll go try Pizza Hut, but I doubt that there's two openings for the same job. As it turned out, he was right. C.C. was saddened, her face studying the ground. They walked around some more, Lelouch rubbing C.C.'s opposite side with his arm in comfort. They found a bench and sat to rest for a moment. She let her head rest on his shoulder, Lelouch not resisting. In fact, he kind of enjoyed it, the soft feel on her hair as he stroked it.

Lelouch watched the people walk by, and noticed a bag one woman was carrying with a logo entitled 'Pizza Castle." Lelouch smiled. He poked C.C. in the ribs. "Hey, I think I know where to get a job that fits our parameters." C.C. stopped sobbing and stared at him.

"Where?"

"Wait here." He got up and ran over to the woman with the bag, asking where this 'Pizza Castle' was and if there were openings. She gladly pointed the way. Lelouch hustled back to the bench, panting a bit; he still had not gotten in any better shape then he was before. "Well, if you want to earn a living while making pizzas, follow me." C.C. smiled and followed him to where the woman had pointed out. Sure enough, there was a stand advertising the life as a pizza chef.

"Hello sir. May I interest you in-" said the clerk, but was cut off by Lelouch saying "Do you have two openings in the kitchen available?", followed by his reply: "Why yes, we do." the clerk nodded.

"Fantastic. Where do we apply?" He pushed two forms to him from the small stack of papers. Lelouch and C.C. proceeded to fill them out and, when they were done, hand them back. The clerk read them over.

"Well, it seems that you two are more than qualified, er..." He scratched his head. "I'm sorry, who do I have the pleasure of addressing?" Lelouch looked at C.C. She had told him to change his name, but he had never gotten around to doing it.

"I'm Kimeru Mizukage, and this is my sister, C.C." C.C. smiled.

"Hello."

"Well, I'll be sure to see you two tomorrow. You won't be working because the store will open the following day. Come by around noon to pick up your uniforms and to receive further instructions. Now, I have to close up the stand. All we needed were two more hands in the kitchen, and you two showed up on a silver platter. Thank you for applying."

"Thank you for admitting us." Lelouch and C.C. shook hands with the man. As they turned around to depart, he called out to them.

"Kimeru!" Lelouch looked back. "When you get there, ask for Mr. Misa."

"Ok, and thanks again." Lelouch waved his hand in acknowledgement. "That was a little easier than expected." C.C. smiled.

"Kimeru Mizukage?" she laughed.

"Just be lucky I didn't change _your_ name." He flickered her head and took his turn to laugh.

"Hey!" She retaliated with a flick to his head, and the two flicked and poked each other's heads 'til Lelouch was fed up with it, but C.C. never stopped. Lelouch couldn't stop her. _Now that I think about it, she always beats me and I never can beat her. _he thought. _One of these days, I'll get you back C.C. One of these days..._


	6. Revelations

Chapter 6

Lelouch opened the door to let himself in the apartment, C.C. following. Lelouch threw his jacket to the nightstand and lay down on the bed, tired from the incident. C.C. was still giggling from his name.

"Look at you, thinking up big and bold names like Mizukage." she laughed. (Author's note: Mizukage means water shadow) "What a joke." She pulled up a chair and sat down in front of the bed because Lelouch was taking up most of it, sprawled out like that. _I can't wait for pizza! _she exclaimed in her mind. _It's the best food ever devised, and I get to start making it. Better yet, Lelouch is gonna learn to, so I can make him cook me pizza while I sleep. Of course, he'll never agree to it, so maybe I'll just have to convince him some more. _She recalled the chess match when she did some things Lelouch is bound to never forget. She smiled, unaware that Lelouch had sat up in bed.

"What are you still smiling about? Surely the name has gotten old by now?" He looked at the green-haired witch with a deep, questioning stare. It startled her a bit, but she figured she would learn to cope with it.

"Oh, nothing." She looked away and grinned a little. _What is it about him that appeals to me? _She slapped herself mentally. _I'm so confused. I can't tell if he has feelings for me, or I if do for him for that matter. _She looked up to see that he had fallen asleep, his hand on his stomach and his mouth hanging open. He was still in a sitting up position. _How does he fall asleep so easily in such an uncomfortable position? _she wondered. He looked so peaceful. Just a few weeks ago he had been a ruthless emperor. He plotted to have the whole world hate his mere existence. And he got his wish. Everyone thought he had died when Zero stabbed him in the chest, but he was far from dead. _Thank goodness he had gained immortality. _C.C. thought. _I don't know what I would do without him. _She cried when she started to imagine where she would be if he really had died, if he had left her in his noble efforts, if she would loose the person she really did love the most, even if she didn't show it.

She let out a small gasp. It was becoming harder to breathe from the crying. She hadn't noticed Lelouch wake up from his light nap. He silently got up and put his arm around her. She jumped, but, realizing who it was, buried her head in his chest immediately. Lelouch sat there, bewildered. _What's the matter with her? _he thought. _I didn't do anything wrong, and she got what she wanted with the jobs. Hmm... _He decided to play along.

"There there, ..., it'll be alright." He had called her by her real name, and she just sobbed even harder. The front of his shirt was soaked, but he endured it. "It's ok. You can tell me what's wrong, but you don't have to if you don't want to." he said soothingly. He rocked back and forth a little, and she started to calm down. When she had finished, the grey witch removed her head from Lelouch's chest and wiped her tears.

"What makes you think that I'll tell you?" she snapped, the expression wiped from her face. Once again, Lelouch was utterly bewildered. _What is it with her? _he thought. _She's the hardest person to read that I've ever met. _He sighed and went to the bathroom to change his shirt to a dry one.

Meanwhile, C.C. was shocked by her tone when Lelouch talked to her. _He was there for me, comforting me, and I turned him away. I'm so stupid!_ She flopped on the bed and buried her head in the pillow, imagining it was Lelouch, not the pillow, that her head was on. Tears were streaming down her eyes. Before she knew it, she had dozed off.

Lelouch came out of the bathroom to find C.C. on the bed face-down. "C.C., are you ok?" He had been thinking about her and decided to approach the matter from a different angle. She didn't respond. _The silent treatment, huh? Ok then..._ He would ignore her for a while. He went to the table and started brooding over the job he had been dragged into. _When I had lost, I felt so stupid for letting her win. But when I was helping her search for a pizza joint to work at, I was so quick and excited to find one. Was it because she was crying over not finding one before hand? _He sighed. C.C. still hadn't said anything, much less moved. _She's really going at it this time, but I won't fall for it! _He continued where he was: _I didn't want to make food for people, much less for myself, so I didn't want anything to do with fast food. But something made me want to find a place of work concerning pizza-flipping as soon as possible. Why? What compelled me to do so? _He looked at C.C. _Was it her?_ The Black Prince stared blankly for a moment. He knew now that it was her. There was just something about C.C. that made him want to help her with everything she needed. He didn't understand it himself. Maybe it was the way she stood by him to the end and beyond that, maybe it was how she had been a good friend when no one else was, maybe it was how she had come searching for him after he lost his memories, maybe it was her slimness and her flowing green hair...

He knew it: he did love C.C. But the question was, did she love him back? Lelouch looked at her and noticed the steady rise and fall of her back; she was still lying face-down. "C.C.?" He nudged her. No response. _I feel stupid. _He mentally kicked himself. _She's asleep. She wasn't playing with me, she wasn't even conscious._ He looked at his watch. It was a quarter after two. He told himself he would leave her be and go grocery shopping. He had made sure to withdraw a large sum of money from his treasury before he faked his death; he would need it if he couldn't use a credit card.

With one last glance at C.C., he grabbed his jacket and left the apartment.


	7. Groceries and Bath Water

Chapter 7

C.C. awoke with dried tears in her eyes. She remembered feeling horrible about being cold to Lelouch after she had sobbed in his embrace. He had cared, from the looks of it, very deeply for her when she needed him to. She remembered every last bit of it. What she did not remember was his absence.

She sat up. The clock read three twenty. She hadn't napped for long. _Where is my Lelouch?_ she thought. _Maybe he's in the bathroom. _But the door was wide open, and he wouldn't leave it as such when he was in there. He was too modest. She was looking around the room for some clue as to where he was and noticed a small folded note on the table. She picked it up and unfolded it. It read:

C.C.:

I've gone out to get some groceries because I know that when you read this you should be hungry. If you want, go ahead and go get something for yourself, but within budget. We've got to save what we can because the apartment's rent is ¥ 70,000 a month. I've left the money on the counter.

-Lelouch

C.C. looked at the counter; there was indeed a stack of folded bills. She refused to go out alone, so she left it be. _Lelouch had left about an hour ago, so he should be home soon. It shouldn't take long for him to get home._ she thought. She looked at the note again. _Lelouch writes like a girl._ The green-haired girl couldn't help but laugh. Her laugh left her quickly. She was still angry and regretting what she had said to Lelouch, and she wanted to pour out her feelings to someone, or something. Cheese-kun was the only plush she could bring because they had to travel lightly, but she didn't think it would listen. She looked at the money on the counter. _I know!_ _A diary - no, that's stupid - a journal. _She snagged some money from the pile. She didn't think she could go out now because Lelouch would be home soon, and she didn't want him to know.

She stuffed the Yen under the mattress and decided to wait out Lelouch's return resting, although she didn't need it. She was far from tired, but she was a little jittery. She had to fetch her uniform tomorrow and start work the next day, and she was still thinking about Lelouch. _I need to calm myself. _She got up and went to shower.

About five minutes later, Lelouch arrived with several bags of food in his arms, swaying a little as he walked from the weight. He deposited the items on the table and floor. Noticing that the note was open, C.C. was not in the room, and the water was running in the bathroom, he had presumed she was showering and recovering well from the incident earlier today. He started unpacking and storing the groceries in their appropriate places: cheese and milk in the fridge, the sauce and soup cans in the cupboard, the ice cream and frozen dinners in the freezer. He even had to install a water filter so he could drink the tap water. This saved a little money from buying the bottles of fresh water.

C.C. hadn't come out of the bathroom after he was finished. Fifteen minutes had passed. Lelouch knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked harder this time. Still nothing. "C.C.!" Nothing. "Are you ok in there?" Still, no sound came from the door except the sound of running water. Lelouch continued this for another minute before deciding that something was wrong. He took a paper clip and inserted it into the lock, fumbling around the lock-work until it finally clicked. He opened the door hastily to find C.C. lying at the bottom of the bathtub, her head completely submerged. "C.C.! Holy crap!" He rushed to her, not remembering she was naked, and scooped her out of the tub, not bothering to shut off the water.

Lelouch ran to the bed and placed C.C. there. She wasn't breathing and he hoped with all his might that she hadn't been there long and it wasn't too late. He started pushing on her chest for the water to come out, and it slowly did, little by little. After a bit no more water came out, and he pressed his lips to hers and started thrusting air into her lungs. He then pushed on her chest several times, and repeated the process of reviving her. After a minute, he stopped. She lay there motionless. "No." he whispered. "No!" He yelled the last line and beat his fist to the bed. When he was through beating, he let his head hang low and started sobbing. He cried and cried, and while he did so, C.C. gasped. Lelouch stared at her. "You're ok!" He brushed the hair out of her eyes and she stared at him helplessly through tears. Lelouch picked her up and gave her a huge hug, almost to the point where she couldn't breathe again. Nonetheless, she let him hug her, not hugging back because she was too tired to try. Lelouch released her and gently placed her back on the bed.

Realizing that the water was overflowing, he ran to turn it off. _I'll clean up later._ he thought. _Right now my main focus is C.C._ He walked back to her and saw that she was smiling.

"I-can't-die-you-idiot." she said between breaths. With that, Lelouch almost slapped himself. "But-thanks-any-ways." Her voice was very shallow and coarse, and her skin was pale, not to mention pruned from being in the water.

Lelouch looked on with compassion, and rubbed C.C.'s arm to warm her as much as he could. She smiled. She attempted to roll on her side, but failed. Lelouch pushed her over and pulled the covers over her. "Thank-you-Lelouch." And with that, she fell asleep.

Lelouch's mind was whirling. _Why the hell would she try doing that? She almost succeeded too. _He looked down at her. She looked so pitiful. Her body was so small and fragile, but it was also one of the strongest ones in existence. He decided to make a pizza for her. On second thought, that might not turn out so well, so he wrote another note explaining where he would be and left to fetch one. When he returned half an hour later, she had not woken up, thankfully, and he placed the pizza on the counter and disposed of the note. He covered the pizza in one of his shirts to try and keep some of the heat in. Feeling exhausted, he threw himself in a chair and went over the day's events. _First the pizza joint applications, then the crying C.C. did, then she almost drowned... what is wrong with that woman? _He looked at her. She seemed to be recovering just fine.

He thought of what might have happened if he had not been there in time. He couldn't bear the thought. _I can't lose you too._ He thought. _You're the only person I have left, and too many people have already died. _His eyes started tearing a little and he instinctively wiped them. _I only hope she knows how much she means to me._ He sighed and dosed off in the chair.


	8. Lessons in Pizza Making

Chapter 8

A large weight burst out of nowhere and Lelouch was knocked to the ground, waking up mid-flight. His eyes shot open to see C.C. looming over him.

"Why'd you pull me out? I couldn't have died anyway!" Lelouch was fuming at her. She was questioning why he wouldn't let her die?

"It's natural instinct to save a drowning person!" She looked at him incredulously.

"Drowning?"

"Yes drowning!"

"I was just sleeping underwater. Both of us can do it!"

"Yeah, well, I'm not stupid enough to try it. You may be fine dying over and over, but I hated the feeling." Lelouch was recalling when Suzaku stabbed him to fake his death.

"You get used to it. Why can't you just leave me be?"

Lelouch was holding back slapping her. He couldn't bring himself to lay a hand on her. He turned his head away and mumbled something inaudible.

"What did you say?"

"..." he repeated a little louder, but it was still hard to understand.

"Lelouch, you're gonna have to speak clearly 'cause I can't-"

"I don't want to lose you!" he burst. He slowly turned around to face her, still looking at the floor. "I can't lose you like the others. You're all I have left." C.C. was feeling a bit awkward. Lelouch sat down on the bed, his elbows on his knees and his hands drooping down. C.C. sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, you won't." He rested his head on top of hers.

"Promise?"

"Promise. But, you have to promise me that I won't lose you, ok?"

"Of course." C.C. got up and extended her hand, with only her pinky sticking out.

"I've seen other people do this." Lelouch nodded and did the same gesture. They linked their pinkies. "Ha! What a weird custom." She laughed and released her hand. _I should learn to cool off from those bursts quicker. _She smiled. _Things like this could pull us apart. _Her thoughts were interrupted by Lelouch:

"What are you smiling about?" She blinked.

"I really don't know, but do I need a reason to smile?" Lelouch pondered this for a moment.

"I suppose not." He smiled back at her. _Things are looking up._ C.C. thought. Although it seemed like it, things were most certainly not looking up. The next day, Lelouch and C.C. awoke in each other's arms, as they had become accustomed to, and prepared for their first visit to Pizza Castle to pick up their uniforms.

Lelouch knocked on the door. A small boy opened the door. "I'm sorry sir, but we're closed."

Lelouch shook his head. "We applied during the last job fair and were hired by Mr. Misa." The boy understood.

"In that case, come with me, and you can meet the manager." He opened the door to let them in. "I'm Mikk by the way. Nice ta meet ya." He smiled.

"I'm Lel-" C.C. nudged his side. He almost blew his cover and mentally slapped himself because of it. "I'm Kimeru Mizukage, and this is my sister, C.C." C.C. smiled. Mikk smiled back.

"Well I hope you two have fun working here. It's small and just starting business, but its very cozy." He looked ahead and led the way down a hall to a door labeled 'Management.' Mikk knocked. A small voice chirped "Come in."

The room was not very large, but it came complete with a desk, filing cabinets, a tall lamp and coat rack in either corner, and a set of three chairs, one being a large-backed swivel the manager sat in. The manager was a woman of about five feet five inches with brown hair, freckles, and a ridiculously large pair of glasses. Lelouch smiled.

"How do you do? We are the two who applied yesterday at the job fair." She smiled.

"Yes, I know." she said in that same tiny voice. _It's amazing how anyone can properly carry out her orders with a voice like that._ Lelouch thought. "Mr. Misa told me all about you yesterday. Your name is Lelouch, no?" Lelouch nodded. "And you were the one with the peculiar name... what was it?" C.C. opened her mouth but was quickly silenced with a swift wave of the manager's hand. "Wait! I know this!" She slapped her hand to her forehead and leaned over the desk deep in thought. After a few moments of awkward silence supplemented with many stares by Lelouch and C.C., the manager suddenly burst up from her chair and pointed her finger straight up in the air. "I've got it! You're Wee-too! Yes, now I remember." C.C. looked utterly flabbergasted. No one has ever messed up her name before, despite its odd-ness, and this troubled her to a degree that she got a little angry. Lelouch saw this in her and laid a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. The tension in her slowly dropped until she was stable. Lelouch spoke:

"And to whom do we have the pleasure of addressing?" he said to the manager, who looked him straight in the eye with one bulging eyeball.

"I am known as Sabrina." She chuckled a bit, spit flying around her within a three foot radius, luckily. C.C.'s face was screwed up in disgust. Lelouch wasn't surprised. He turn the other way and saw Mikk shrinking into himself slowly with embarrassment. After another moment of this went by, Mr. Misa entered the room, much to the delight of the Witch and the Warlock. He beckoned to the two applicants, who in turn gladly followed him out. He led them into the main room where the customers ate and ordered.

"That woman is an abomination of nature!" C.C. blurt out. "She got my name wrong! Who dares calls me Wee-too?" Lelouch grabbed her foot mid-kick, which was aimed at a table.

"Darn it C.C., keep your cool!" He shook her by the shoulders. Mr. Misa directed their attension at them with a wave of his hand.

"I know, Sabrina can be a bit of a nuisance sometimes, but you get used to it. Now, work starts at eight o' clock sharp, everyday but Sunday, and ends at ten. I can start you two off at minimum wage, and as you progress there will be room for raises." Lelouch nodded.

"That sounds reasonable."

"Good. Now, the most important qualification: do you know how to make pizzas?" Lelouch shook his head.

"No, but I can learn from her." He looked at C.C., who was shifting uneasily. "What's the matter witch?"

"I-I don't know how to make pizzas." she stammered.

Lelouch's eyes widened. "What do ya mean you don't know how? You've eaten at least fifty-thousand slices of the stuff! How can you not know?" C.C. just shook her head sulkily. Lelouch turned to face Mr. Misa. "Well, it seems that you'll have to teach us both."

"Ok then, that's not a problem. Come with me." He led them to the kitchen. "First and foremost, you'll need to know the jobs of the crew here. I am the assistant manager and the cashier. Mikk is the delivery boy, but you'll see him doing other jobs for us not when he's not out running. And of course, you two are our chefs." Lelouch and C.C. nodded in acknowledgement. Mr. Misa directed them to a series of large boxes lining one wall. "These are the ovens. When business gets booming, we don't want to run out of cooking space, hence the many of them." He led them a counter. There were shelves labeled with different ingredients like sauces, toppings, and bread dough. "Here is where you will prepare the pizzas. It usually takes about five minutes to make one, and cooking is around ten." He opened several cupboards and pulled out ingredients. "To make a pizza, first start by washing your hands. We don't want to be sued for unsanitary environments. Take a wad of dough about this big and roll it around in the flour like this. Then flatten it out. Take the rolling pin and flatten it more until it's about this thick. Next, roll up the edges like so. Take some of the sauce and pour it out like this..." He dictated the intructions carefully, and Lelouch and C.C. listened intently. They could not afford to miss this info, plus C.C. had a deep desire to know how the delight was made. As soon as Mr. Misa finished showing them how to make a standard pepperoni pizza and popped it in the oven, he told the trainees to try it themselves. They worked hard and did as best they could. There were instruction papers taped to the wall in case they forgot a step, and they finished in about the estimated time.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Mr. Misa nodded in approval. "You two will do just fine. Now, come with me." He led them to the sink to wash their hands off from ingredients and then led them to Sabrina's office again. She wasn't there, thank the Lord. He picked up a small box next tot he desk. "These are you uniforms, which are basically hats with our logo and these aprons." He grabbed the hats and slammed them on Lelouch and C.C.'s heads. He then held up the aprons, and Lelouch stared, nullified.

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing _that_!" he yelled. C.C. giggled. The aprons were solid pink, with pink laced frills and pink ties. The front had a small pink bow that completed the masterpiece.

"Well, this is all we could get a hold of at the time, and you to match the other chef. She seems to be fine with it."

"She'll wear anything!"

"I'm sorry, but this is it. You have to wear it." He handed the apron to Lelouch.

"Fine." he grumbled. "But I won't enjoy it."

"You don't have to." When he saw that Lelouch wasn't satisfied, he said "Think of it this way: you'll be behind a wall the whole time, so it won't matter because the customers won't see you." Lelouch sighed.

"At least. I suppose it's better than nothing."

"That's the spirit." Mr. Misa did a thumbs-up. _Oh bloody hell, somebody kill me. _Lelouch thought. _Oh, that's right. Like that'll ever happen._

_"_Well, that's all I have to show you, so you can go home. Oh, you might want a bag for those. If people saw me near one of those putrid things, I think I would die of embarrassment." Lelouch glared at him, but he didn't seem to notice. "And remember, eight A.M. sharp." They made for the entrance after saying bye to Mikk, who was sweeping the floor, and left hastily.

**Author's Note: 'Sabrina' happens to be my sister's idea. Her appearance, other than the glasses, matches 'Sabrina's', so you get the idea. I believe her penname is Zexionllamaxi.**


	9. Sabrina

**Thanks for all the reviews and fav's o my story :)**

Chapter 9

Lelouch awoke to find C.C. cuddled up to him. She was still asleep, a little drool oozing down the pillow. He smiled; never before had he noticed how soft her hair was until it drifted onto his face for the night. He let his eyes wander around her features. Then he shook himself. _What am I doing?_ he mentally scolded. The he noticed how her curves fitted neatly into his as they had every night. _I'm losing it. _he thought. He looked over at the clock. It read seven thirty. He gently took C.C.'s arm off of his and slid his arm from under her side. He silently walked to the shower, thinking that he could let C.C. sleep a little longer if he was quick. He undressed and turned on the water. The feel was as refreshing as ever; it could wake anyone up in the morning. When he had finished and left the bathroom, C.C. was still asleep. He sighed and nudged her. "C.C., wake up. We're gonna be late." No response. He pushed her back and forth. "Come on witch." He started poking her in the ribs. She smiled in her sleep, letting out a small squeal of laughter. _This is interesting._ He started tickling her ribs. She jerked to the side, smiling and giggling. Lelouch smiled back. _How funny. _he thought. _This witch is ticklish. _He searched the room with his eyes to located Cheese-kun, whom he placed by C.C.'s side. She promptly turned in her sleep and hugged it tight. Lelouch grabbed a pen and wrote a note, attached it to Cheese-kun with a strip of tape, and left the room for his first day of pizza-flipping, frilly pink apron stuffed in a box in hand. On the way there, he remembered the shock he had at being called Lelouch by Sabrina, but he kept a straight face to keep from being noticed. _How did she know my name?_ he wondered.

C.C. awoke to Cheese-kun. _What? This is not my Lelouch._ She sat up and rubbed her eyes, scanning the room. _No sign of him._ She set Cheese-kun on the bed and made for the bathroom. Complete silence. "Hmm..." She wandered the room, looking for her Lelouch. Only then did she notice that Cheese-kun had picked up a hitchhiker. She gently pulled off the note so as to not hurt Cheese-kun's soft plushy-ness and read it to aloud.

"'Dear C.C., I've left for work on time and left you to sleep in. You seemed happier and less annoying in that state. Hurry up and get dressed or Sabrina will spit at you for not being there on time. Lelouch.' That was nice of him." She reread the note."Hey, that wasn't nice at all! What time is it anyway?" She glanced at the clock. Her eyes widened. "Holy crap, I'm really late!" She dashed into the bathroom to wash herself, and within minutes she bolted out the door with her frilly pink apron.

C.C. arrived to find Lelouch tossing a circle of pizza dough in the air with great precision. "You owe me for covering for you. I was working twice as hard as I should have been."

"You jerk!" She slapped him, making the pizza dough fall to the ground.

"Hey, you made me drop the dough."

"Hay is for horses. _You_ made _me_ late!" She tied on her apron and commenced rolling up dough herself. Lelouch was still cleaning his dough off the floor.

"Looks like someone slept well."

"Oh drop it. It's your fault. Did anyone notice I wasn't here?"

"You got lucky this time."

"Thank goodness." She ceased chatting to focus on her dough rolling. An awkward silence bubbled up, so she broke it with a question. "Is business going good?"

"Oh yes, very good. Mikk had to make five deliveries at once. People seem to have heard it was opening today. Who knew they had an interest in trying new restaurants?"

"That's good. We won't be underpaid then."

"That is if the customers decide my skills were good." C.C. gave him a queer stare and resumed her rolling. She had just finished flouring it and was about to start tossing when Sabrina burst in.

"Wee-too and Lelouch, it's time for lunch break. I trust you two have been keeping up with demand?"

"Surprisingly, yes, we have. Thanks for telling us." C.C. felt a nagging feeling in the back of her mind at being called 'Wee-too' again.

When Sabrina left, C.C. exclaimed "And to think I just got here."

Lelouch laughed. "Yeah, you slept like a rock today. You're lucky you got here when you did. I didn't know how to cover for you." C.C. smiled, then remembered how he had left her there to be late. _And he thinks I'm the annoying one._ Lelouch took off his frilly pink apron, grabbed a bag, and left for the front. C.C. followed, realizing that she had forgotten her lunch. Lelouch sat down at one of the various tables and booths and dumped the lunch out of the bag. It was a simple ham sandwich with a can of soda and some pudding. C.C. sat next to him.

Lelouch started eating the sandwich, taking a large bite. He was having a hard time chewing it, so he spit out a bit into his hand, chewed the bit in his mouth and swallowed, then popped the half-chewed chunk back in. C.C. thought it somewhat funny and gross, and she chuckled. Lelouch blinked. "What's so funny?"

"You."

"Oh really?"

"Listen, I forgot my lunch, so would you please share some of that?" Her golden eyes were pleading with him, sparkling a little too much for comfort.

"I thought I was a big jerk."

She resumed her blank stare. "Well, consider this making up for it."

"Fine, I'll be right back." Lelouch left to rummage through the kitchen and came back with a knife and a plate. He cut the sandwich down the middle and placed it on the plate. C.C. gratefully started eating it hastily; she didn't get the chance to eat breakfast. Lelouch left again and to her surprise came back with a spoon and a paper cup. He opened the pudding, spooned out half, and plopped it on her plate, then poured half of his soda into the cup, which he placed in front of her.

"I only asked for some sandwich." she said, confused.

"Well, consider this out of my courtesy." He took another bite out of his ham sandwich half, this time careful to not bite off more than he could chew. C.C. was bewildered that he would extend her request like that. _I guess he really does care. He's been more careful for me than usual. _She wolfed down her half lunch and joined Lelouch back in the kitchen, who had finished first no doubt.

"C.C., I wanna ask you something." C.C. looked up from sprinkling mushrooms for an order.

"What is it?"

Lelouch looked around the room to make sure they were alone. "Do you remember when we first met Sabrina yesterday?"

C.C. grimaced. "How could I not?"

"Well, when she was addressing us, she called me Lelouch instead of Kimeru."

"She did? I hadn't noticed." _Probably 'cause I'm so used to him being Lelouch. _she wondered.

"And when she came in to tell us it's time for a break, she did it again." C.C. looked deep in thought. "I noticed that she only calls me that when no one else is around. Mr. Misa and Mikk never entered the room when we met her, same with a few minutes ago. You don't suppose she knows who I am, do you?" At that, C.C. petted her hair while she thought.

"She might. There's a good chance of it." Lelouch placed a finished pizza in the oven and withdrew a baked one and placed it on the counter, ringing the bell. Mr. Misa appeared in the window and smiled, picking it up for the customer. _I might have to question her later on, but for now, I'll just gather as much data as I can. _He took out another wad of dough and started messaging it with flour-powdered hands. _Things might get out of hand here... _For the rest of the day, he observed her when possible and confirmed his suspicions of how she addressed him.

That night at closing time, Lelouch decided to pay a visit to old Sabrina, C.C. tagging along. When they were sure that Mr. Misa and Mikk had left, they made for the manager's room. Lelouch knocked.

"Who is it?" came a small croak.

"It's Kimeru and C.C. We'd like a word with you."

"Come in." They entered and Sabrina offered then chairs, which they gladly took. "Now, what can I do for you two? If it's a raise you want, we can't jump ahead without making sure we have steady profit. There are many loose ends to-"

"No, it's nothing concerning pay."

"Oh, then what is it?" Lelouch looked at C.C., who nodded. _Alright then._

Lelouch's eyes turn a red hue, bearing the Geass crest. "There are a few questions I'd like to ask you." He stared straight into Sabrina's eyes.

"Well, you're gonna want to ask me quick because I have a show on tonight that I don't want to miss." Lelouch was flabbergasted. _How could it not work? How is she immune? _He tried once more. Nothing happened. "Lelouch, is there something wrong?" Sabrina was looking concerned, but under that exterior Lelouch knew she was smirking, or something of the like. There was definitely something odd about her, not being able to use Geass on her, and her knowing his real name. He decided to retreat and regroup.

"Actually, hold on, I'll be right back." He beckoned for C.C. to follow, who was also bearing the look of bewilderment. They walked to the kitchen and closed the door, hiding in the closet to avoid being heard. C.C. spoke first:

"What happened?"

"My Geass didn't work on her." he whispered.

"Well, I noticed, but, why did you take me back here?"

"I wanted to consult you first because you can't read my mind. Do you think I should just straight out ask her how she knows, or should I wait and collect more findings first? I don't think it matters now; my mind is debating between both options, so I ask you for your opinion."

C.C. pondered this. "Well," she whispered, "I believe that it's wiser to wait it out, but being under that watchful eye might keep you up at night. I'm worried for your health here, so I'll let you pick. It's your call." Lelouch stared in more bewilderment. _C.C. is worried for my health? _he thought. _What is up with these women? _He nodded and thought. After about a minute, he decided to wait it out. It's always better to play it safe, even if the time was lengthened.

"Ok, I'll wait a bit until I know more, then I'll strike." C.C. understood. He opened the closet and stepped out, offering his hand to help her up. They made their way back to Sabrina's desk and resumed their seats. "I'm sorry, now I was going to ask you a question." He sat there thinking. "Oh darn, I can't remember. Curse bladder control..." C.C. giggled, and Lelouch glared at her, trying to look convincing.

"Well, maybe a good night's sleep will help." She spat while she talked again, which was hideous. They all got up and left the room. "Has your first day been good?"

Lelouch answered, hoping not to cause suspicion. "Oh, it's not too bad. Not something I can't manage."

"That's good to hear." Sabrina spat. "How about you Wee-too?" C.C. held back anger and tried to keep a straight face.

"It-was-fine." she said through gritted teeth.

"Well then, I'm glad you two are finding it well here. Have a good night." she opened the door and ushered them out, locking it behind them and turning the opposite direction the witch and warlock were going.

"Thank God that we got away from that woman." C.C. sighed, relieved of being in Sabrina's presence any longer. Lelouch was still thinking. "What is up with that woman?" he thought aloud. He just couldn't grasp it. Something weird was going on and he was pulled into it without knowing. He felt C.C. hug his arm as they walked home, and he relaxed a little. "You seem too stressed, and I know you well enough to determine that it's going to bother you for a while." Lelouch looked at her and she stared back with big, golden eyes. He smiled queerly, feeling somewhat good for her comfort but still disturbed by Sabrina. When they reached the apartment, Lelouch flopped on the bed and told himself out loud he was going to sleep without showering. He was too tense to do anything else. C.C. went in and within a few minutes Lelouch heard the the water running. He always like the noise the water made falling on the ground. It was the closest thing to rain. He loved the rain. It always seemed to wash away his worries and relieved his stress. He lay there and listened to the soft pitter-patter coming from the bathroom.

He started to drift into sleep when the door opened and out came C.C. in her Cheese-kun pajamas. He looked at her and resumed his position of lying on his stomach, had on pillow. C.C. got in bed and cuddled up next to him. "It's a little early for bed, don't you think? We still haven't had dinner." She hugged his side and rested her head next to his, her hair sprawled over his. He opened his eyes and looked at her again.

"I'm not hungry. I just need sleep." He closed his eyes again. He had said that in such a weary voice that C.C. pitied him. He was way to stressed to be healthy, so she decided to appeal to his needs. She stroked his head in an attempt to sooth him, and apparently it worked. He fell asleep within seconds. She then hugged him tightly. It not only eased him, his body felt warm against hers and seemed to fit just perfectly, like a unity. Never before had she felt like this. She remembered Mao. She had been in love with him, but it wasn't anything like what she felt for Lelouch. There was something special that Lelouch had that Mao didn't, that no one else had ever given her. And that happened to be a sincere love for her. Even when he didn't show it, she somehow knew that he loved her back. Why else would he tolerate her around him for _eternity, _or give in to her desire to work as a pizza chef, or care for her when she couldn't have died anyway? She watched the gentle rise and fall of his side, and knew he was different from all the rest. She hugged him even tighter and moved her head under his chin, letting his head rest on hers. When she needed him, he was there, so she would do the same. She slowly drifted in darkness, and sleep claimed her.


	10. Unmasked

**Once again, thanks for the reviews and favs. X)**

Chapter 10

It has been a week since Lelouch and C.C. had started their jobs at pizza castle. Business was larger than anticipated, so they were confident in their pay. They had been given the day off to relax from all the hard work. Despite being a prime suspect, Sabrina was lenient. So they took it upon themselves to gather groceries and obtain connection to the world with internet. Lelouch bought a laptop with some of the reserve money, which C.C. surprisingly didn't use to order pizza. She was getting her medicine handed to her by making the stuff. She simply used it for internet TV when Lelouch wasn't monitoring the steady progress of the Britanian relief effort. Thankfully this gave them extra entertainment around the house, so Lelouch decided to write a romance novel. Ha, how ironic. C.C. wasn't at all impressed with the idea, but she helped him edit it a little. He was basing it off of how he met her, so it was at least interesting. This would allow her to get his point of view. He only had the chance to write a bit of chapter one before C.C. finally kicked him off claiming it was her turn to use it, so Lelouch made a sandwich. Not much was going on that day, but it was good to get away from Sabrina and her pizza making eatery. He still had not gotten enough data to figure out what was up with Sabrina and he figured that if he didn't get anything soon, C.C. wouldn't be able to keep him from going mad. She was doing her best to sooth him, but he was slowly slipping when they were at work. She couldn't do anything to keep him sane there. She had a job to perform, and even if she could try it would upset the notions of the other employees, as they thought the two were siblings. She didn't want to resort to having to seduce him, but it looked like she might have to at this rate. Luckily, she didn't have to, because the next day when they showed up for work, events started unraveling.

Lelouch was concentrating on something that wasn't there as he mixed sauce onto the pizza dough, sprinkling cheese on after he finished. C.C. was worried for him. _He's gonna kill himself at this rate! _She looked down at her feet as she carried a ready-to-bake pizza to the oven. A tear streamed down her face. _He might not keep his promise if this goes on._ She walked back to the counter and grabbed the next order paper off the rack. Another tear fell. She needed to talk with him. "Lelouch, I think that-" she was cut off by his own words.

"I'm going to confront Sabrina. I'm not getting answers here flipping pizzas. I need to take matters into my own hands." C.C. was relieved and scared at the same time. _Good. Now he can get his mind off of it. But what if it just makes him more obsessed? _She smiled awkwardly, nodding to go along with him. No matter what, she would keep her end of the promise, so she followed him. They took off their frilly pink aprons and made their way to Sabrina's office, knocking twice.

"Come in." Lelouch entered without hesitation, C.C. following shyly. "Oh, what is it Lelouch?" At the sound of being called his name, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Who are you?" Sabrina blinked.

"I was wondering when you would catch on. You mean you don't know?" Lelouch stood there, eyes still concentrating on her. C.C. became even more worried that something terrible was going to happen. She brought a kitchen knife with her, just in case.

Lelouch never lost his focus as Sabrina blinded all the windows and locked the door. She then grabbed her face, and slowly pulled it off. _What the hell?_ Lelouch thought. Then it all became clear. Lelouch and C.C. watched, wide-eyed, as the mask was removed in front of them. "Sayoko?" They both yelled in unison.

Sayoko nodded. "Yes, it is me." She walked back to the desk and sat down, hands folded. She was a master ninja, after all.

"But how did you-" Lelouch stammered.

"I assumed you were dead, like everyone else, but I saw two people walking into an apartment a few weeks ago who looked strangely like you two, so I followed them. I soon learn that they were you two, much to my surprise. I didn't think that C.C. was dead, but I had never expected you to live Lelouch." Lelouch was still digesting this. He was staring at the ground, shaking violently. C.C. held his arm, but he didn't cease.

"You mean, all this time, my existence was known..." He looked at Sayoko.

"I'm deeply sorry for deceiving you, but I just had to know if you were alright." Lelouch was reviewing this in his mind. _It makes sense. I couldn't use my Geass on her because I had used it on her before. _He looked back at her. _Thankfully it wasn't someone threatening. _Sayoko spoke:

"Now, I have a few questions to ask you." She pulled out a gun from nowhere. Lelouch tensed. Even if her was immortal, a pointed gun was still heart rattling. "How are you still alive?"

"I am immortal. I cannot be killed by conventional means. The same goes for C.C." He looked at C.C., who was still clutching his arm like it was Cheese-kun. Sayoko understood and set the gun on the desk.

"Who is Zero? I know you didn't just die like that out of nowhere."

"I am. But, I gave the position to someone else."

"Who?" Lelouch recalled his talk with Suzaku.

"I can't give away his identity."

"I see. Then at least tell me why you had this person kill you."

"It was my ultimate goal in life. I wanted to obliterate Britania's bloodthirsty quest for power, and I did so by making the whole world hate me. I then killed virtually myself in order to set peace back in motion, taking all that hate with me. Nunnally took the throne, ruling with love and compassion, as I knew she would. There is a saying I go by, and that is that those to kill should be prepared to be killed, so the same went for me in my quest. But, that wasn't possible in my state, so I went for the next best thing." Sayoko was busy trying to take this information in. It was probably hard to comprehend such a thing he guessed.

"Ok, but, there's one thing that I don't understand."

"Oh?"

"How did you become immortal?" At that, Lelouch pondered it for a moment.

"That I cannot tell you as well. I cannot reveal my methods."

Sayoko seemed satisfied. "Very well then. In light of all this, I ask you to keep my identity a secret." Lelouch knew all too well about that.

"All right. But in return, I ask you this: Please stop spitting at us and refrain from calling C.C. anything else." C.C. shot him a grateful look before returning back to Sayoko.

"I accept the terms."

Lelouch nodded. "Then it's settled." He turned around and left the room, C.C. trailing behind. _That was unexpected._ he thought. He would never have guessed that someone would figure out who he really was, and that means that it was liable to happen again. Nonetheless, he wasn't ready to give up the life he had just yet, if at all for that matter. He wanted to stay in one place if possible, but he knew he would have to move every so many years to avoid any leads. And above all circumstances, he did not want to leave C.C.

They returned to work and did not discuss the incident for fear of being over heard, and at the end of the day they abided by their usual routine at home. When they went to bed, the snuggled. Lelouch tried to sleep, but he just couldn't. C.C. sensed something was wrong. "What's bothering you? I can't sleep with you shifting around like that."

"I'm just worried that we'll be found out. If Sayoko could discover us, doesn't that mean anyone else is liable to?"

"Stop being so nonsensical. Of course no one else will find us. Sayoko is a ninja; secrecy is here specialty."

"Maybe you're right." He returned to his snuggling position and promptly fell asleep. Yet, C.C. wasn't so sure herself if her hypothesis was good enough. She struggled to sleep, but found it in Lelouch's embrace.


	11. New Ambitions With a twist

Chapter 11

Sayoko had resumed her Sabrina form and went normally for a while. Lelouch was regretting not adding one more thing to his terms; even if no one could see them, it was still degrading to have to wear those retarded aprons. _Still, it's a good feeling having ties again with the outside world. I'm not totally a secret. Although, it might come to bite me in the back later... Oh well, it's not something to think about now. _He was happily tossing pizza dough in the air, spinning it to stretch it. He preferred the fun way over the rolling pin.

C.C. was delivering a pizza to the customers who ordered it, so he was alone for a moment. He never liked being alone like this. He was living apart from the world for crying out loud. Yet, he wasn't totally alone. He always had C.C., and Suzaku knew ever since he slayed him, but now he knew that Sayoko, someone he could trust, knew he was alive. Yes, it was good to be alive. He still regretted being dead in the eyes of the world. _What an empty feeling, like an outcast. This must have been what C.C. felt from the start. Even before she got her power, she was treated like an animal as a slave girl. _He thought of what her master was like through the images he saw in her mind, grimacing. "What scum..." he said aloud, without knowing it. C.C. walked in that very moment.

"Who are you degrading now?" Lelouch looked up from his deep thoughts and jumped. He didn't mean to let anyone in on it.

"Oh, it's nothing. You needn't worry." C.C. gave him a funny look, and decided to put it off 'til later. Now was not the time to talk about such things; they were working.

"If you say so." She grabbed the next order and started to make it, laying flour over a strip of wax paper and dumping a plop of dough on it. "Ya know, if there's something else troubling you, you can always tell me. It's not like there's anyone else you can tell."

"No, really, it's nothing. I'm fine." She still wasn't convinced. She stopped her rolling of the dough and hugged him unexpectedly.

"C.C., come on, we're at work. What if someone sees us?" At that very moment, Mr. Misa peeked through the order window with another strip of paper, and, seeing that C.C. was kissing Lelouch on the lips, he quickly backed out without saying a word. _Hmm, so that's how it is in their family. _he thought, shuddering a bit.

That night, Lelouch flopped down on his bed. C.C. hung up their frilly pink aprons and sat next to him. After a bit, she got up. "I'm gonna shower. There's flour in my shirt in places it shouldn't be." She smiled and made for the door.

"C.C., would hurry with it? There's something I want to discuss with you." Lelouch said without moving his body. C.C. looked puzzled, but went on anyway. _What could he possibly want this time? He's always so mysterious. It baffles me, but somehow attracts me at the same time. _She blushed a bit. _Perhaps it has to do with how he was acting at work. He solved the problem with Sabrina, now known as Sayoko, so I figured he would be fine. He doesn't look stressed, but then again, it's hard to read him sometimes. _She sighed. _What's going on in his mind? _She was becoming stressed herself over his well-being. It was spreading from him like a virus. But, in a way, she liked it. She like how she was involved in anything Lelouch was involved in. There was something about his nature that appealed to her, as well as Lelouch himself. It wasn't just his love for her, but the way he was around her. Sometimes, he was open, most of the time he was open, but occasionally he would shut himself up from everyone else and carry his own burdens. Only this time, he was mixing the two. Time played the factor in distinguishing the shift.

She turned off the refreshing flow of water and dried and dressed herself. When she left the room, he was in the exact same position he was in before she left. He hadn't moved a muscle. "Lelouch, are you asleep?"

"No. Just a bit tired."

"Oh." He seemed very depressed at the moment, but all the same C.C. liked it. There was nothing to not like about good 'ole Lulu. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Lelouch finally shifted, sitting up on the bed. He didn't look at her. "Do you think that there should be more to life than just living together, that we should do something other than just this daily routine?"

C.C. gave him a funny look. "Of course. There will be times when we get days off and we could go do things together. We could go to the museum or go have fun at various places like a carnival of a fair, of maybe even go out to dinner sometimes. We could go-"

"No, C.C., I mean do something significant with our lives." C.C. again gave him another funny look.

"Lelouch, you've already conquered an entire empire! You've destroyed the hold Britania had on Japan! What more could you want?"

"Well, for starters, you're wrong about one thing. I did not conquer an entire empire. We did, along with help from the Black Knights. Second, I think that there is a greater goal to be accomplished, something greater than simply conquering Britania." C.C. was puzzled. _What could be more significant than destroying an empire? He's in way over his head again. But hey, who are you talking about again? Lelouch Lamprouge, the one who masterminded the destruction of Britania and his father. A mere school boy..._

"So, what do you propose, oh great Lelouch?" Lelouch looked up at her with serious, piercing eyes.

"The destruction of the power of Geass."


	12. Discussions

**I got some great reviews for the last chapter, thank you all! :)**

Chapter 12

C.C. stared with a blissful, amazed expression. It really was something else. She chuckled. "That's funny. I thought you just said you wanted to destroy Geass." She laughed harder this time, crying this time. Lelouch just looked back at her with a blank expression. When C.C. was finished busting a gut, she sat next to him and traced circles on his chest, wiping her eyes with the other hand. "You really know how to make a woman laugh. Great joke Lulu." She slouched forward, swaying back and forth. _Saying such an outrageous thing put her in a drunken-like state._

_"_C.C., I hate to break this to you, but I wasn't kidding." He maintained his usual blank stare. C.C. began chuckling again.

"Once again, Lulu, it's just too funny. I'm gonna burst from laughter. My sides are hurting. Stop it." Lelouch got up and swiveled around, grabbing her by the shoulders. He shook her violently back and forth.

"Snap out of it, witch!" She just let him shake her, in a blissful existence. "..." At the sound of her name, she looked up, out of her trance. "I mean it." She looked startled by him.

"ARE YOU FRIGGIN KIDDING ME?" she burst out after what seemed like minutes had passed. "You can't destroy Geass! It's too powerful! It may very well destroy you in the process! You could actually die!" She whirled around to find him sitting on the bed again, motionless. Now it was her turn to grab him by the shoulders and shake him. "If you die, then you'll be breaking our promise." She stopped shaking and sat next to him, clutching his arm and resting her head on his shoulder. "If you die, then I'll be all alone. I could never forgive you." Tears rolled down her face.

"Then, I'll do it without breaking my promise." At this, C.C. looked up and stared intently into his eyes. "But, I can't guarantee that I'll survive. So, I propose we do it together, like we always have. If I die, then chances are that you'll die as well. So we won't be breaking the promise, but rather fulfilling it. But, if we manage to survive, then we'll be together for eternity after that on this planet. Heck, it may even eliminate our immortality." C.C. seemed to be taking this in very slowly. Lelouch didn't mind; he learned to be patient years ago. After another long silence, she asked a question.

"Why do you want to destroy Geass? It has given you your goal." Lelouch had a ready answer to this.

"Geass has tormented enough people. So, I've decided that the world isn't quite fully at peace with it still roaming around. If my goal was to finally set the world in peace and prosperity, then I should finish what I've started, shouldn't I?" C.C. understood now, but one question remained.

"That's all well and good, but what made you think about this? If you've been planning it, you never told me before."

"It was discovering that Sayoko found us out. For some reason, that got me thinking about our past these last years. While Geass brought me my victory over Britania, it cost many people their lives." He remembered all of the people he had killed with his Geass, he remembered the accident when it took over with Euphie, he remembered finally witnessing the destruction of his parents...

"I see." C.C. said. "Then I guess there's no stopping you so I might as join you. After all, we are accomplices."

"Yes, and what an unfortunate sight it is when a warlock loses his witch." C.C. smiled. _Looks like I'll be joining in on one of his antics again. _"But first, I think it's best to stay in hiding and gather information. Ya know, research one anything that might help us reach our goal, who out there does have Geass, who can assist us, if any, stuff like that."

"But of course. Are we planning a large, public statement, or are we going to handle this quietly?"

"I'm not planning some huge public debut like with Zero, but I will be going by the name Infinity, which is quite the opposite." C.C. looked at him funny.

"I guess it'll catch on eventually. Not as catchy as Zero will be, but it's worth a shot."

"Not much else to call myself." Lelouch glanced at the clock. There was still a good amount of time for the day before they had to get some shut-eye. "Do you think we should do some research now, or sleep on it and hide out for now?"

"Well, if you ask me, it's your call. You've always been the brilliant mastermind."

"I never liked being a leader, so I want to consult you as an equal for once." C.C. looked grateful.

"Nonetheless, you should deal with it. While it may be good to ask for your partner's opinion, you should always do what seems fit."

"Alright, fine."

"But yes, I agree with your idea. Raising money to fund this should be our top priority."

"Then it's settled. We'll wait this out until later." Lelouch flopped on the bed. C.C. promptly sat on his back. "Get off me witch!" He bowled her over and she laughed wholeheartedly.

"Even the hard-working witch should get to have fun every now and then." She smiled and plopped on his back again.

"Darn it witch." He strained his arms up behind him and proceeded to tickle her sides. She squealed with laughter, adding to Lelouch's chuckling. She pushed his face into the bed, suffocating him. He went limp for a few seconds before gasping awake and coughing. "You know I hate the feeling of dying!"

"Get used to that too." She got off him and flopped next to him. Glancing at the clock, Lelouch decided that maybe it was a good time to get some sleep. He was about to tell C.C. this when she spoke to him first.

"Lelouch, don't you think that we should get some people to help us?" He looked surprised.

"Well, yeah, I think many people could help. Sayoko would help us if we asked."

"Who else could we recruit?" She rolled on her side and propped her head up on her arm.

Lelouch thought for a minute before saying "Maybe we could get Jeremiah to help out. I know he quit the military. And maybe we could even got a hold of Suzaku if we had the chance." C.C. seemed satisfied.

"I suppose. Now, there's one more question I must ask you."

"Oh?"

"How do you propose to destroy Geass?" At this Lelouch hesitated.

"I'm not sure." He rolled over to look directly into her eyes. "But I promise you, I will find a way." C.C. always treasured that look of determination in his eyes. That was also one of the things she loved about him.

"I'll make sure you keep that promise." She hugged him tightly. Lelouch did the same to her, and they fell asleep shortly in their snuggling position.


	13. Loopy Lelouch is a Happy Lelouch

**Thanks for all the support. Please enjoy loopy lulu. lolz :)**

Chapter 13

A week has passed since Lelouch unveiled his plans to C.C. He stayed home today, telling C.C. to inform Sabrina, now Sayoko, that he was feeling a bit ill and couldn't make it to work. His main reason for this was to do as much research as possible on people he could recruit to aid he and C.C. on their quest. His first target was Jeremiah; he had proven very useful in the Zero Requiem. Heck, he was half robotic. Most of all, he had a Geass canceller, something that would obviously help if they were to negate Geass' existence. Second, he wanted to arrange a talk with Suzaku, but that was nearly impossible in their current circumstances. Suzaku was playing Zero, almost always in the palace. Lelouch slumped to a more comfortable position and probed his mind for ideas. He wished that he could look into his own subconscious, like Mao, but instantly regretted it. Anything is better than that fool's state.

_Come on, I'm Zero, the man who can work miracles, or rather I was Zero. _He decided to put Suzaku aside and focus on an easier target: Jeremiah. He grabbed his laptop, searching Jeremiah's name in the military records and found that he had indeed quit, but his status from there was unknown. _No matter._ he thought. _His name should still be in the public directory. _He inputted his name there and found that he had retreated to the countryside and was now maintaining an orange farm. _How quaint. _He remembered when he made up the Orange gimmick, all a fake ploy to aid in his plot to rescue Suzaku. He wrote the address on a slip of paper and stored it safely in his coat pocket. He would determine how to get a hold of Zero later. All he had left to do at the apartment was await C.C.'s arrival.

He debated what to do; playing chess against himself was getting old because he always won, there wasn't going to be a TV anytime soon with the money they had, and he had no friends to accommodate him. He returned to his laptop, hoping that there was some entertainment from movies and such. Recently he did take a particular interest in a few videogames, but he wasn't in the mood to think at the moment. For now, he wanted to make some popcorn and let his mind rot.

C.C. knocked on the door to the apartment and proceeded in only to find Lelouch bawling in front of the laptop. C.C. instantly became concerned, placing the pizza box she was carrying on the table and rushing over to him. "Oh, poor Mickey!" C.C. gave him a funny look. _What is wrong with this man?_ "He loves the princess but he can't even talk to her, for he is only a pauper. The carnage!" C.C. directed her attention to the screen to find that he was watching The Prince and the Pauper, a Disney movie starring Mickey and friends. _This can't possibly be Lelouch. He doesn't cry over such petty little things. He's massacred thousands of people!_

"Lelouch, what's wrong with y-" She paused when she noticed that there was a bottle of Champaign next to the popcorn bowl. "You're drunk!"

"Oh, hello miss, and who are you to break into my awesome house? Get outta here!" He fell off the chair when he slouched forward to get a better look at her. Everything looked a little fuzzy.

"I am not breaking in and this is our apartment. Now get on the bed so I can strap you to it. That way you'll be less of a nuisance."

"Whatever you say *belch* miss." He flopped himself into a sitting position only to be pushed down on the ground and dragged by the feet to the bed. C.C. then tied him to it with the covers and sheets. He laughed and laughed, forgetting that Mickey was still having some trouble. When C.C. finished her task, she grabbed the Champaign and tossed into the rubbish basket. Anything that can distort her Lelouch's mind is worse than trash. She turned 'round to see him still flailing around. She sighed and sat in his chair, closing the laptop. _I hope that he at least got the data he needed._

"Hey, look at the circle! It's soooooo pwetty!" C.C. looked up to see the ceiling fan spinning around. Wait, did he just say 'pwetty?'

"Lelouch, why would you buy alcohol in the first place?" He stopped flailing and craned his neck up.

"Hey, are you new here too? I love this school. I got tied up by some girl already! *hic* What a lady's man I am!" C.C. stared at him incredulously. _He's so screwed. _She got up and slapped him. Hard. "Ouch! Whaterya doin'? I didn't do nothin' to a pwetty girl like you, did I?" She slapped him again. "Now that's not a very nice thing to do miss." She slapped him thrice, alternating the sides of his face. Again, they were all very powerful slaps. "Wow, you're a strong guy. Do you work out? I'ma too lazy to exercise. I don't understand why me bestest-friend does though. Hey, you should meet him. I bet he'd go nuttys fer another guy ta work out with." C.C. gave up. Apparently nothing would work on this fool now. She resumed her position at Lelouch's chair, deciding to enjoy the show. He was laughing uncontrollably again. She remembered he had some popcorn lying around, and grabbed it. Just the right amount of butter. The laughter instantly stopped. When she swiveled back to face him, he was asleep. What an incredible drunkenness. How much did he drink?

Lelouch looked so peaceful in his sleep. C.C. took the time to reflect on her time with him, from the faithful day when she first met him to his acted death. She wasn't there at his death. She just couldn't bear to see him go through with it. Yet, she stayed with him all the time she could. What a lucky choice it was to pick him for her next contract. She recalled when he lost his memories, and after a year of searching and gathering the remains of the Black Knights, she finally found him and restored him. It was getting lonely without him. She remembered when she got her memories back. She didn't know what happened in her brief period of memory loss, but she awoke to find a bandage on her finger. It must have been Lelouch. Who else would be in her presence when she thought she was a servant girl? After about an hour of thinking about her near past, Lelouch stirred. C.C. went on the defensive.

"C.C., why am I tied up?" She looked relieved and smiled lightly. _Thank goodness that's over. _"Why do I feel this terrible thing in my stomach?" She got up and untied him. He slowly sat up and grabbed his stomach.

"You were drunk when I came home. And from the looks of it, you drank alot."

"Why, what did I do or say?"

"I don't think that I should repeat what you said. It was disturbing."

"Well, I'm prepared for the worst."

"For starters, you thought I broke into your awesome house. Then you called yourself a lady's man after I tried you up. I slapped you a few times for thinking me a guy, then you fell asleep."

"That explains my face. It's throbbing a bit." He gently rubbed his face, still clutching his stomach.

"There's one more thing."

"Oh?"

C.C. blushed a little. "You thought I was quote 'pwetty.' unquote." Lelouch stared at her for a long while, blushing a bit as well.

"Well, I guess the secret's out. I can't stop my subconscious thinking." C.C. smiled largely on the inside. _So that confirms he likes my person, but does he care for me? _She glanced at the clock, directing his attention to it. "I guess I should have stayed asleep, huh?"

"No, it's good you woke up. Now I don't have to fear getting in that bed with you in it as a delirious fool."

"Shut up and go to sleep." He reached up and clicked the switch on the lamp. She snuggled up to him, but this time fitting the curve of her body into his. They were never this close before. Both of them fell asleep, feeling comfortable and happy in their position. Tonight would be a good night's rest. Suddenly, C.C. remembered something vitally important. She scrambled out of bed, startling Lelouch, and raced to the table. Lelouch turned on the lights and found a disturbed C.C., who was crying over the pizza box she had brought home for them to eat. It was as cold as stone.


	14. Jeremiah's Orange Farm

**Sorry I haven't submitted anything in a while. I was in Orlando on vacation :)**

**Enjoy~**

Chapter 14

Payday had finally arrived. Lelouch and C.C. happily accepted their envelopes. They requested that it was in cash because they obviously couldn't cash a check. Sayoko understood completely. If they didn't miss a day of work, their pay would be ¥ 315,000 a month. C.C. kept to this schedule and gained just that amount. Lelouch, however, missed a few days because he was 'researching' and shaved off ¥ 15,000. Knowing this, C.C. smirked cheekily, leaving Lelouch to grunt his thanks for the pay anyway. Nonetheless, their total pay added up to ¥ 615,000 which was a great pay for their current standing. Working together literally paid off. Oh ha ha.

When Lelouch and C.C. arrived at their apartment, the first thing that Lelouch did was pay the bills for rent, utilities, etc. C.C. just lounged at the table, sipping some milk and eating pizza with Lord knows what on it. It looked vaguely like hot sauce or Tabasco, but it was too hard to tell from the angle Lelouch was at to her pizza slice, not to mention the smell it gave off. Holding his nose with one hand, he returned to paying the bills.

"Hey Lelouch, I have a question." Lelouch didn't look up from the screen.

"What?"

"Do you think that we have enough money to execute our expedition?" Lelouch stopped typing and paused for a moment before raising his head to meet her stare.

"I don't think so." C.C. looked disappointed. "But, I do think it would be an excellent time to contact Jeremiah." C.C.'s spirits brightened. Before they could head out, they needed to get all the help they could. It was close enough to actually starting.

The next day, after the witch and the warlock finished work at ten o' clock as usual, they left their things in the apartment and headed out to Jeremiah's Orange Farm. What an original name. It took them around an hour to walk there, but they did find it; it was very hard to miss. The sign was decorated with oranges and the company logo, which wasn't all that interesting. It was an orange with a straw poked in it, kind of like the logo for the Florida Orange Juice company, but the straw is on the other side. Next to the orange was a picture of Jeremiah. He was smiling with a hand raised into a thumbs-up position. The sign didn't sport much interest, but it was enjoyable to look at because of its mediocrity. Not something you see every day.

Upon entering the gates to the farm, the only thing they, Lelouch and C.C., could see were rows upon rows of orange trees. Off to the side resided a small building. On the opposite side lay the barn where the oranges were probably stored after being harvested and shipped to various orange-consuming companies. Their first guess was to check the small building, as that was probably where Jeremiah lived, and it was after hours so he shouldn't be working. They made for that direction.

Walking along that path was dull and repetitive. It was definitely Jeremiah's house.

They got to the front door and knocked. C.C. was wearing a hat with her hair bundled up in it, and Lelouch was wearing a trench coat and a baseball cap. If someone else opened the door, they didn't want to be recognized. Heck, they didn't want to be recognized on the street either. It was logical to wear such things everywhere in public.

To their surprise, it wasn't Jeremiah who opened the door; it was Anya, the Pilot of the Mordrid, an ex-Knight of the Rounds. Lelouch and C.C. stared in shock when she asked in a monotone voice "Hello. Who are you?"

Lelouch was prepared for meeting someone, but he had no idea it would be someone he knew other than Jeremiah. "We would like to speak to Mr. Gottwald. I am Kimeru Mizukage, and this is my assistant." C.C. bowed curtly while Lelouch extended a hand. Anya looked at them with the same blank stare and shrugged, letting them in. She directed them to a room where there was shouting heard and much noise from a TV.

"WOOOH! YEAH, GET' EM! RUN FOREST, RUN! C'MON, JUST TO THE TWENY YA-ARD LINE!" As soon as they entered, they were again shocked to find a run-down Jeremiah, who was dressed only in a light t-shirt and boxers, holding a cold one. There was tons of litter everywhere, not to mention the disgusting muck covering the couch. The TV was an old model, actual sporting an antenna. Who knew signals as ancient as those were still being broadcasted?

Jeremiah looked up when Anya said his name in that same monotonous voice, showing that he hadn't shaved in a while. "Nice five o' clock shadow. Recorded." She was taking a video of his antics with her diary the whole time. Smart girl.

"What the heck are you doing? And who are these two yahoos?"

"They requested to see you after knocking on the door."

"Well, they should know that I'm not open for business after closing time, so if you could show them out." Anya was about to do as he said, but Lelouch spoke first.

"Sir, it's very urgent that we speak to you. We can't talk anytime else, and I regret going against your wishes in doing so. Yet, it's imperative we talk now." Jeremiah considered this and decided to hear them out.

"But first, let me change. It's so embarrassing for you to see me like this." He quickly slipped on some overalls and ushered them to a room down the hall, which was similar to Sabrina's/Sayoko's room at Pizza Castle. "Now, what do you have to tell me?" Lelouch glanced at C.C., who eyed him back, and then glanced at Anya. C.C. nodded.

"If we could ask you to turn off your recording device Miss Anya for reasons explained later, that would be much appreciated." Anya slipped it away into her pocket. Lelouch closed the door behind them, shutting the blinds on the window and making sure the area was secure from any other ports of access. When he was finished, he returned to Jeremiah, who was looking bewildered at his actions. "I'm sorry if that disturbed you, but it can't be helped." He looked at C.C. again, who in turn nodded. He gestured his hand to her, indicating 'ladies first.' She took off the hat and let her hair flow down, startling the two observers, although Anya didn't show it. Lelouch then took off his hat and coat, revealing his image. Jeremiah was speechless. Anya stayed the same. "I am alive, Jeremiah. I was indeed stabbed, but I cannot be killed by conventional means. I had myself 'killed' to complete my plan for world peace, and it succeeded. And now, I have returned to you seeking help in a new task."

Jeremiah stood where he was, mouth agape, and fell to his knees. "Your highness, I was sure you had passed away! Forgive me for my actions!"

Lelouch told him to rise. "I do not want to be treated as your superior anymore. I never liked being in power for those months. Ambitions like that will only make you sick." He turned to Anya, who was retaining her straight face. "I don't want you to record any of this, or even let out a peep of my existence, or C.C.'s for that matter. Our identities must remain secret for vital reasons, as you may know. As I have said earlier, I have come to you with a request. I want you to aid C.C. and I on a quest to finalize my plans."

Jeremiah bowed again, not accepting Lelouch as anything less than superior. "Anything for you. What is it?" Lelouch frowned at being addressed with respect like that. Jeremiah got the message and stood up again.

"I want to destroy Geass." Jeremiah was once again stunned. "It twists a man's will no matter how strong it is and corrupts their ways. After a while it controls them and sends them into a spiraling torrent that many have died because of. I wish to take that evil away from the world." Jeremiah nodded.

"I will assist you."

"Thank you." He turned to Anya. "I wasn't planning on meeting you here, but since you've heard, will you join us as well?"

"I will. I'm getting bored picking oranges for this guy." She pointed at Orange Boy, who frowned back.

"Good. C.C. and I are living in the apartments across from the bus station, room 104. If you need to talk, we'll be there after ten P.M. because of work."

Jeremiah bared a puzzled expression. "You found work in your current states?"

"Sayoko managed to spot us in the crowd, so we work as pizza chefs in her restaurant."

"She has a restaurant?"

"Yep. Pizza Castle, not far from my apartment." At this, Jeremiah chuckled a bit. Anya maintained her face. "Well, we better get going. It's getting late. Thanks for accepting our request."

"Thanks for choosing me to help! I never would have thought that Lady Marianne's son would still be alive!" Lelouch flinched from hearing his mother's name. She betrayed him in siding with Charles when he tried to kill God to create a world they wanted, and Lelouch had killed her in the process.

When they were taken back to the front door, Lelouch said "We'll be back with more info on the plan later. Take care."

"Buh-bye! Come back soon!" They walked out the door with their cover and went straight home, tired from the walk to the orange farm and back.

Lelouch removed his cover and flopped on the bed, immediately falling asleep. C.C. sighed and threw off her hat, not caring where it landed, and snuggled up close to him. Sleep promptly claimed her as well.


	15. Confrontations

Chapter 15

Problems were quickly arising.

The day after their visit with Jeremiah and Anya, Lelouch and C.C. came home to find their recruits waiting for them at their doorstep. Jeremiah, who was codenamed Orange because his name takes too long to type (lolz), was very eager to discuss the plans of the destruction of Geass. Lelouch hadn't really worked out the details yet because of the lack of time. He told Orange that it hadn't been but one day since he found him and that he wasn't quite sure where he should even start looking. He expected to see his spirits dwindle, but instead they found a new fuel.

"Then let's brainstorm! I have a whole bucket of ideas in my noggin! Oh this is just splendid!" Lelouch quickly thought up a new tactic:

"Listen Orange Boy, I'm tired from a long day's work and need rest and relaxation. Now is not the bed time for me to work on anything." C.C. glanced at him, smirking a little. Lelouch stared hard into her eyes, pleading for her to not say anything. But alas, she did.

"Ya know, Lelouch, you need something to liven up your spirits." She moved her arms in a motion like that of doing a power walk. "Let's have a party. Jeremiah's treat." She laughed internally very hard, smiling widely with obvious satisfaction. _And people call me the demon._ Lelouch thought.

Jeremiah's eye's brightened instantly, while Lelouch's plunged into despair. "Oh what a splendid idea! we can all ride back to my place! There's a huge TV and Champaign and chips and dip and I could grill up some burgers and squeeze some oranges, oh there'll be plenty o' that, and," he paused, taking in a large breath, "how exciting!" Lelouch's mind was racing. _Ya know, maybe it was a bad idea to bring Jeremiah. Oh well, nothing I can do about it now. He has a Geass Canceller, and I've already used it on him. _He opened his mouth to speak.

"Um, yah, about that, I've really gotta get some sleep because I'm not getting enough these days and-" Before he could say another word, C.C. was upon him, making him faint by the blow of a Vulcan Neck Pinch. Jeremiah watched in profound disbelief as Anya recorded it all, even smiling a bit.

"I saw this in a movie once," C.C. explained, "but I never thought it would actually work. How quaint." Lelouch was still writhing about from her grip, not bothering to use his noodle. Not once did he reach for his neck to attempt to loosen her grip. Soon after he fainted, upon which C.C. released him. She didn't want to kill him, just put him to sleep so she could drag him to the car. Orange was still looking dumbstruck, C.C. had just noticed, so she explained: "This is probably the only way we could get him to come to your party. He'd be protesting in every way until he found a way out. Believe me, I know." Still looking unconvinced, Jeremiah stroked his chin in thought.

"I suppose his girlfriend knows best." At this, C.C. paused from her dragging, then swung Lelouch's body at Orange, forcing him to catch the limp ragdoll.

"You carry him. He may be skinny, but he weighs a ton in my book." Jeremiah was delighted to be so close to his 'master' and carried him to the car with ease. "And for the record, I am NOT his girlfriend. Just making that clear." Her brain told her that, but her heart was thinking otherwise. _You freaking sleep cuddled up to him, how can you too not be together? _Her brain argued back. _That's because the bed is a twin and it's the only one and we both refuse to sleep on the floor._ A rebuttal: _But you only do that because you want to be near him. I bet he does it for the same reason! _Counter-argument: _Only 'cause the bed is stone cold and I need warmth to sleep! _Her brain sure was making stupid excuses. Then again, it was for the past few centuries.

C.C. debated like this for the entire car ride, which was about ten minutes. It ended in a stalemate.


	16. Feztivitiez

**Regarding the last review from Necros348: Lelouch got his immortality from charles when he killed him. Otherwise, just go with it. lolz.**

Chapter 16

Lelouch remained asleep for quite a while. When they arrived at Orange's farm the first thing they did was try various ways to wake him. Among them were sitting on his back, standing on his back (which earned a rustle), tickling his nose with a feather, squirting shaving cream in his hand and then tickling his face, dumping his head in a bucket of water (which cost him another life), and finally, as a last resort, pin the tail on the Lelouch. None of these had any effect on regaining consciousness, but the last option was rather entertaining to most.

By the time they were through trying, he looked as if he had had a wonderful time partying and fell asleep in the process. They decided to leave it at that and party without him. As the saying goes, "The more the merrier," Jeremiah phoned Sayoko to join in the festivities, explaining that they were in on the plan two and that she should bring anything that might 'add more joy to the joy.' She heartily agreed and, putting on her Sabrina costume, drove over to the address given with an abnormally large bag of goodie, most of which was pizza of all assortment for Miss C.C.

The party was as lively as a party could be, what with its fancy lights and sodas with little umbrellas. There was great food, and lots of it. Orange grilled some excellent burgers, much to the surprise of the others. Who knew he could cook so well. Even Anya was caught smiling. The pizza was plentiful. C.C. took no hesitation and ate almost all of it, leaving but one slice for poor Lulu, who was missing it all. She placed it over his face for when he woke up. They watched a few movies that Sayoko brought over, most of which in some way involved ninjas or martial arts. Everyone stayed up late into the night, but C.C. was the only one who did not fall asleep. Work had been steady that day, and she was not tired in the slightest because of all the sugar. She continued to watch movies until the others stirred, but the first was Lelouch.

Lelouch slowly sat up, letting the pizza slice fall over the side of the couch. He blinked open his eyes and studied the surroundings, then himself upon feeling his appendages. There was cream in his hand, his clothes soaking wet, and there was a sharp pain in his backside. "The heck? Where am I? What happened? Why is it so dark? Why am I in this condition? Why is-" C.C. silenced him with a sharp hiss.

"SSSHHHHH! I'm watching a movie!" Lelouch stared at her incredulously. He got up and walked carefully over the sleeping bodies on the floor. What really disturbed the picture was that Anya was cradled by Jeremiah, and Sayoko's head was on his side. Interesting picture.

He sat down next to the witch and fumbled around for the remote, putting the movie on pause. "Hey! gimme that!" C.C. reached for the device and failed as Lelouch tossed it behind the couch. "Curse you. Now I have ta geddup." She sauntered to her feat but was quickly pulled back down.

"What the heck is going on?" Lelouch stared hard into her eyes.

"Well, if you must know, we were partying all night and you fell asleep eating. Party pooper."

"But I can't remember a thing. Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! It was the best party I've ever had!" Lelouch touched his palm to his forehead in thought. He really couldn't remember this great party. Must have been some party then. He resumed reality to see C.C. staring into space. Apparently she was in deep thought too. "Well, I mean, I've been to parties before, but they were those fancy dinner parties. And there were those festivals I attended at Ashford. Come to think of it," she said after a period of brief silence, "it's the only real party I've ever had." Lelouch was torn by despair. He tried to imagine what C.C.'s past must have been like for her to never experience the festivities of a party. To have gone through so much pain and yet not have a party like this before is unbearable. Everyone needs to unwind every once in a while.

"Well, congratulations. You'll never have to say that again. I hope I was entertaining enough for you. I still can't wrap my head around the idea that I can't remember a thing. And to think that I'm covered in food and cream, not to mention water-logged! Incredible. Did I fall on my head or something? Or maybe I passed out from lack of energy... no, no, that can't be right. Just look at all the sugary foods surrounding me." C.C.'s face brightened. For once, Lelouch had been able to cheer her up.

"You know, maybe it's time I forgot the past and started looking toward the future, like most humans do." Lelouch hastily added his input.

"But not all of it. Who knows what we may need to know to destroy Geass? If anybody would have any links, you would." C.C. considered this and locked it in the back of her mind for later. She would have to harness that info later. _But for now, concentrate on Lulu._

"I suppose you're right, as usual. Shall we continue the festivities?"

"After you, Madam." He got up and made a swiveling hand motion and bowed gracefully. C.C. chuckled. _How foolish he looks. Almost like a different person._ "What to do first?" He glanced at the clock hanging above the door. A quarter 'til four. Plenty of time.

"Well, I have a suggestion." C.C. lunged at Lelouch, knocking him on the floor, then sat on his stomach, feet on his side. "I've just created a bean-bag for my movie, and the best part is that it can do my bidding. Fetch me the remote and some more pizza, knave!" She pointed aimlessly in the air. Lelouch just grunted, struggling for air. C.C. had grown considerably heavier since the last time he was conscious, but was still her slim self. How odd. _Miracle metabolism I guess._

"I am not your slave or your seat, so get yer fat body off my gut, witch!" Lelouch jerk to the side, bowling her over, and scrambled to the couch, seating himself comfortably. C.C. regained her composure, smiling, but with a fire in her eyes that said "Your gonna get it now, boy!" Lelouch winced at this new-found furry, and had little time to escape of think it over. Instantly she was upon him, throwing him to the ground, face down, and tying his limbs together over his back with rope she got out of nowhere. He looked closer and saw that it was his belt. How did she manage to get it off that quickly, without him even noticing a nudge? She was some girl indeed. "Witch!" he managed to breathe. "How did you..?"

"You say I'm a witch, don't you? Then you should know. It was magic." She laughed. This was getting very irritating.

"Well, if you are a witch, then perhaps I am the wizard." Lelouch struggled, but it was no use. All he could do was roll around on the floor pathetically. C.C. laughed harder. "Or perhaps I am not." _I won't beg for mercy, I just can't! That's to pathetic. The great Zero begging to be untied by a mere woman. Hah! What an unrealistic notion. Now, calm yourself and think this through. _Lelouch managed to sit up, then he writhed about his arms to loosen the knot. C.C. did not have a strong influence on it clearly, as it came undone very quickly. C.C. still hadn't noticed because tears were streaming from her eyes and she was laughing to the utmost. _At least she's having fun. Nothing better than a happy C.C. _He smiled internally, but now was not the time to smile on happiness. Now was the time to smile upon vengeance. He freed his arms and removed the shackles from his feet, and was soon upon C.C. with the same lightning speed as she was upon him. She was caught off guard and was knocked on the couch, then Lelouch sprang on her, pinning each of her limbs down with the corresponding his.

"Who's laughing now, witch?" C.C. was still smiling. She liked this kind of play fight, like the lion cubs do in their spare time. Only the two of them were no mere cubs, but rather the mature adults seeking mates.

"Both of us, by the looks of it." She struggled but could not break free of Lelouch's weight. Unlike him, she would plead for mercy, but in a more subtle fashion. "Alright, what are your demands?" This time it was Lelouch's turn to have the fire in his eyes. The rest of the night was filled with laughter, but the event in question is censored.


	17. The Plan

**Note: about the opera gimmick, my neighbor's dad used to hold a long high note like opera singers whenever he was in pain. so imagine he stubbed his toe and then you hear AHHHHH! lolz**

**enjoy.**

Chapter 17

Sayoko left Pizza Castle closed for the day because of the party last night. Everyone was exhausted. Lelouch woke up to find C.C. sleeping on top of him, her body aligned with his, but flipped over so her stomach was on his, her legs between his, and her head over his shoulder, green hair drooping lazily over his dark locks. _No wonder I was so warm. _he thought. _Freakin' C.C. was on me the whole time. _Lelouch found himself blushing a bit, but luckily everyone else was asleep. He had gotten so used to waking up early because of work, and he was C.C.'s alarm clock. Jeremiah probably didn't have to get up early in the morning by the looks of it, and Anya was always a heavy sleeper as far as he could remember. The only thing was that Sayoko was still asleep. She should have woken up by now. If anything, she would have to get up earlier than Lelouch would every day. _She's probably just enjoying the extra sleep._

Lelouch wanted to get up badly because he had to visit the Great White Round One badly, but C.C.'s body was heavy to him and he couldn't lift her with his scrawny arms. _Crap! _he thought. _Now what am I gonna do? I can't hold it in forever. Curse my tiny bladder!_ He very slowly, very carefully inched his way to the side by worming his body in the fashion on a caterpillar squirming across the ground. C.C. only giggled a bit in her sleep. Lord knows what she was dreaming, and Lelouch didn't want to find out. Too late.

While he was wiggling across the floor, C.C. giggled loudly and whispered "Not now Lulu, I'm not ready for it yet." Lelouch could only guess what that meant. He shuddered a bit. _What is wrong with that woman?_ he yelled internally. She spoke again. "Lulu, stop it. No, don't get to close!" She laughed harder and rolled off him. _Thank God she's off me, but what the hell is she dreaming? I reeaally hope it's not what I think. _He sprang up and ran to the bathroom, remembering that he was late for his appointment.

C.C. awoke to find everyone still asleep, only... She scanned the room. _Where's Lelouch? _She got up and carefully maneuvered around the sleeping bodies. She found that the kitchen was a mess. There were dozens of pizza boxes lying around and a few bottles of Champaign scattered here and there, not to mention a bowl of chip dip that had fallen off the counter and splattered the floor with its contents. _No Lelouch here. _She entered Orange's workroom and found that spotless, but no Lelouch. _Curse his Zero-instincts. He hides so very well. _She continued to search the house and found nothing of him. Then, as she was walking down the hall, she noticed that the bathroom lights were on. She dared not peek through the lock or under the door, but she knew the lights were on, someone was in. She was about to knock, but heard a grunting noise that sounded like Lelouch, but in a more constipated strain. Then she heard him singing opera. _Better leave him be._

She left the struggling Lelouch and proceeded to eat whatever pizza she could find, but she didn't even find the last slice she left for Lelouch. Nothing. Zilch. Zip. Nada. _Oh darn it. _Her stomach growled. She'll have to eat something else. Of course there was an abundance of oranges, but she wasn't in the mood for citrus. She opened Jeremiah's fridge and found orange juice, a box of oranges, orange cake, orange-flavored whipped cream, etc. _What is with this guy? _She opened the freezer. She found orange ice cream, orange ice cubes, and Eggo Waffles with orange bits. _What the crap is wrong with this guy? All Lelouch did was make up something to fool the crowd, and now he's embraced it! How does Anya put up with it? Come to think of it, why is Anya even here? _She shut the freezer door and went to the living room. Lelouch was still in the bathroom, and everyone was still asleep. She went over to Anya and nudged her. "Anya. Anya, wake up. It's me, C.C." She stirred a bit, but only rolled over. C.C. nudged her again. This time, she spoke in a dreamy, dazed out voice.

"Hm, Orange..." She rolled over again and hugged a nearby couch cushion. _That would explain why she lives here. _She left Anya to dream about Jeremiah and flopped on the couch. A door opened in the distance, and in popped Lelouch, looking relieved from stress. C.C. smiled. She recalled last night's events and reflected with a blank stare. Lelouch was left questioning what the meaning of it was, and then he remembered what happened after the party. He too was giving off a blank stare. They remained like this for a while before their eyes met. They stared at each other for a long while. Lelouch sat next to her on the couch. C.C. promptly used it as a head-rest. Lelouch spoke first:

"Hey, can I ask you something?" C.C.'s eyes twinkled into his.

"Anything. Shoot."

Lelouch squirmed a bit, and bit his lip. He regained his composure and readied himself, holding firm. "Does this mean that we're officially going out?" C.C. didn't hesitate to answer.

"Of course! Why else would we be in such close contact with each other?" Lelouch chuckled lightly.

"That makes sense."

C.C. smirked. "Bakka." She sat up straighter and started twirling a strand of Lelouch's hair in her tiny fingers. Lelouch responded by kissing her neck.

"Now that wasn't a very nice thing to say, witch." After a bit of this nonsense they ended up rolling on the floor kissing each other, and pretty soon somebody broke the sequence.

"Lelouch, you dog." Jeremiah had just woken up to the sight of the two writhing about on the floor all over each other. Lelouch and C.C. instantly separated, Lelouch scratching his back over his shoulder and C.C. twiddling her thumbs on her lap. Jeremiah understood. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed."

A few minutes after, everyone Sayoko woke up. Everyone watched and giggled as Anya, being the only one left asleep, mumbled in her sleep, hugging her pillow happily. Even Jeremiah, who she was obviously mumbling about, laughed with them.

After ten minutes of watching Anya, Jeremiah got up and walked down the hall. Everyone heard a door close. Soon after they heard a scream and witnessed Jeremiah running back to the living room. "That bathroom smells like crap after a party, and that's the worst kind!" Lelouch shrank in his seat and smiled shy, extremely embarrassed. C.C. eyed him with an odd face, and everyone laughed at Jeremiah's misery at having to smell such a rancid thing.

Thanks fer the awesome reviews everybody! But, I just started high school and I got a buttload of homework, so work is gonna be rigoris this year. I'm not going to be able to update as quickly as I used to be unfortunately, but this story will never, I repeat **NEVER, **die. Thank you for your time. :)

Zoidmania

"The Leelord"


	18. Flaws

Chapter 18

Lelouch explained that everyone would meet at his and C.C.'s apartment at noon to discuss the plans for their quest upon their leaving Jeremiah's house. He wanted to get some more sleep because he was very tired. Even immortals need their rest. So Jeremiah gave Sayoko, Lelouch, and C.C. a ride home. As soon as they entered their room Lelouch collapsed on the bed and immediately fell asleep. C.C. felt well enough so she grabbed his laptop and started surfing the internet. Eventually high noon came and as soon as the clock struck twelve, the doorbell rang, not one second to early or late. C.C. opened the door and in came Orange Boy, followed by Anya and Sayoko.

"Well that's rude, inviting us and then being asleep when we get here." Jeremiah commented. C.C. promptly sat on Lelouch's back. He woke up instantly.

"Yar!" he yelped. "What? Oh everyone's here." He sat up after C.C. removed herself from his spine. "But did you have to hurt me like that? I was having a good nap for once." He threw off the covers and seated himself at the table, recollecting his thoughts. He had been thinking about this plan for quite some time, and he thought this idea was worth a shot. "Now, to the plan." He took out a picture with a world map. "On my travels from past events, I noticed that there were multiple shrines sporting the Geass symbol, one of which I stumbled upon while being stranded on that island." He pointed to the locations he knew of. "I'm not sure if there are other locations other than these similar to the ones I found, but there probably are knowing what my father tried to attempt." He remembered the Sword of Akasha gimmick and the 'slaying god' device Charles di Britania had tried to activate in C's world. Everyone but C.C. was staring questioningly at him. "Oh, that's right. You don't know. I'll explain later. Back to the discussion. I believe that these shrines have more significance than just being shrines. If they all work the same way, then each one has a door to C's world. I want to explore it a little more. These places may even be the source of the power all together.

"So, are we all good with our starting area?" Everyone nodded, although C.C. shifted awkwardly in her seat. _Is she alright? _Lelouch thought. _Well, right now the discussion is what's important. I'll talk to her afterward._ "Okay then, I'm not really sure about this, but, I'll tell you all anyway. Up until this point, all of you presume that Sir Suzaku Kururugi is deceased, am I right?" Jeremiah seemed puzzled, and Sayoko gave Lelouch a questioning look. Anya kept a straight face and nodded. "Well, I will tell you that he is alive, and he is living right under our noses." Jeremiah's and Sayoko's eyes went wide. Even Anya flinched, but she regained her composure instantly afterward.

"But how can this be? How did he survive the battle? Where is he now? Is he living under a different name?" Jeremiah questioned. Lelouch raised his hand.

"Patience Orange, I'll explain everything." He told the story of how Suzaku did not die in that battle against the Damocles, and how he had him take on the role of Zero, then he had him stab the Demon King to create world peace. Of course, Jeremiah broke down in front of him in tears, saying that his mighty lord had been so noble and great in his plan. "Jeremiah, I told you to stop groveling. I'm not your superior anymore."

"Oh, but you are! That is why I follow you in whatever you do!" He started crying again.

"You are impossible aren't you?" Lelouch slapped Orange on the non-mechanical side of his face.

"Thanks," he said, sniffling, "I needed that."

"Now, back to the matter at hand. I believe that Suzaku would be a valuable addition to our team, but the problem at hand is establishing contact with him. I apologize, it's my fault. I didn't account for that when I was scheming before my death."

"Well, that just makes it more fun, right?" Anya actually said something for once, and everyone stared, even the crying Jeremiah, who stopped sobbing to gape at her.

_That's certainly something you don't see, or hear rather, everyday. _Lelouch thought. "So, I think that after getting a comfortable nap, I've come up with a brilliant idea to communicate with our friend Zero. Here's how we start it off..." And everyone huddled together while Lelouch whispered instructions. "Are we clear with the plan?"

Jeremiah raised his hand "Uhm, what was that part about-"

"Couldn't be clearer." Sayoko cut him off because she was tired of hearing Orange's incredibly annoying voice.

Lelouch was still conscious of C.C.'s awkward silence when he dismissed everyone back to their homes. He closed the door behind them as they went through the exit, and sat next to her on the bed. "Something the matter?" he asked, playing with a lock of her long, green hair. She looked up at him, then leaned against his shoulder.

"I was just thinking, and my thoughts weren't exactly heart-warming." She hugged Lelouch's arm close to her like a small child clutches his or her teddy when they're scared.

"Is there any way I can help?" C.C. didn't look up.

"I don't think so. No, there isn't any way you can help." A small drop strayed from her eye, wetting Lelouch's shirt. He hugged he close to him in the same fashion, stroking her head as she cried.

"You know, there isn't any better way to solve your problems then to talk about. Just let it all out." C.C. pulled away from his embrace to wipe her tears.

"Okay, but only with you because you're in the same boat as me." Lelouch was a bit puzzled, but he didn't show it. _What does she mean by "You're in the same boat as me?"_

"Alright then. Carry away."

"You keep saying that you want to destroy Geass and everything, but that poses a problem to us, a major factor that you left out." _What is she talking about?_

Lelouch wasn't hesitant to ask. "If there's something I missed, tell me so I can try and fix it!" He had never failed to input any factors that might throw any of his plans out of balance.

"Don't you see you idiot, you can't fix this!" she yelled. "This is one thing you can't fix unless you stop the plan. Please, just stop the idea."

Lelouch was growing restless, but evidently his crave for information was getting the best of him. Yelling was clearly upsetting her.

"At least tell me what this obstacle is." He said calmly. C.C. reached for a tissue and wiped her eyes, blowing her nose on that same tissue afterward, then discarded it.

"Geass is what keeps us alive. If you destroy Geass, won't we no longer be immortal? We'll turn into the forms we would be in if we were never immortal." She paused and started tearing again. "If you destroy it, you may not be affected, but I will! I thought you cared about me, Lelouch! I'll die, turn into a pile of ash! But I don't want to die because I want to live forever with you. Maybe I should just die because I've got nothing to live for!" She plunged her face into the bed, crying very loudly. Lelouch was stunned. Surely C.C. wouldn't think he would kill her would she?

He turned around and placed a hand on her back. "You didn't think I wouldn't take that into account, did you? Of course I won't kill you! I've got another idea to fix that problem already." C.C. stopped her crying to look up at him, golden eyes glistening. _He does care! _she thought. Then she flung herself into his outstretched arms, and she hugged him so tightly he was having trouble breathing.

But with what breath he had, he managed to say "Don't underestimate me, C.C." And he hugged her back. When she released him, she fell on the bed, pulling him down with her by the neck, and the they laid there, side by side, hugging and kissing and the like. After a while they just fell asleep in each others arms, happy that they were going to be together forever. Nothing could stop them now, as far as C.C. was concerned. Lelouch wasn't really asleep, but thinking with his eyes closed, distressed. Truth be told, he did forget about that, but he didn't show it. He figured his great mind would somehow conjure a solution, but so far all he needed was lubricant for his gears. This was going to be the hardest task he would ever have to do.

**AN: Hope you like this chapter, although it's shorter than I normally write...well, it's got the highest word count but isn't as long in page length I mean.**

**I haven't had any free time this week because of school. My math teacher gives me homework on every weekday that ends with 'y'. Oh ha ha.**

**Anyway, I'm also working on a one-shot AU so be sure to look for that later.**

**Happy reading!**

**Zoidmania**

**"The Leelord"**


	19. We're off to see the Wizard!

**AN: I'm really sorry for not uploading any more chapters in such a long time, schooling has gotten the better of me. Thnx for still following. Enjoy!**

**Zoidmania**

Chapter 19

"Shut up Orange Boy!"

"But it's so dark!

"Shhh!"

"It's too scary!"

"Then why didn't you stay home?"

"Because the house is dark at night! I don't wanna be alone!"

"Everyone, silence!" Immediately the noise level dropped to nothing but the sound of their breathing. Lelouch had a stern face on, glaring at Jeremiah. Sayoko was restraining his arms while Anya covered his mouth with a fierce grip rivaling that of an alligator's bite. C.C. was shaking her head from side to side in disappointment.

It was a week after the meeting in the apartment. Everyone was mobilized outside. The moon was a crescent, a promising figure of normality, while the small group of huddled masses below was doing its best to follow that path of normality, save for one orange farmer. Lelouch walked up to him. "Orange, what's the matter with you? Are you trying to attract a crowd? We must make our way to the inner settlement undetected!" he whispered hoarsely. Jeremiah was afraid to look Lelouch in the eye; that penetrating stare was too much to bear. Lelouch saw this, and relaxed to look as comforting as possible while maintaining assertiveness. "Now, you are not alone. You are surrounded by four friends who will come to your aid if needed. You have a choice: either go home and stay in the dark by yourself, or stay with us and overcome your fear of the darkness. Take your pick." Lelouch turned away to ease Jeremiah as best he could. Anya loosened her grip and asked if he was ready to answer. He nodded.

"Very well, master Lelouch. I will try my best to overcome my completely rational fear of the dark to assist you in your quest." He knelt on one knee and removed his hat, making an extravagant gesture. "Jeremiah Gottwald, at your service."

Lelouch face-palmed his forehead. "Okay, that's enough. Let's get a move on." He turned to lead the way, then looked back. "And, Jeremiah?"

"Yes, my liege?"

"Try to shut-up this time."

"Of course." Even though the Black Prince had said that as coldly as could be, Orange was quite possibly the happiest darn little farmer you ever saw on the whole darn little Earth. Just one command from Lelouch had completely reversed Jeremiah's fears, like a typhoon vanishing into thin air. Sayoko was awestruck, and wondered if she could ever get that kind of power. It would certainly be of great use to her.

The five under-dwellers picked up their bags and resumed their trek under cover of night, as silently as could be now that Jeremiah had shut his chilly hole. It was the night Lelouch had been planning for a while now, the night that kicked-off his plans to destroy the greatest evil there was. Soon, they had made it to the outskirts of the city, where they met up with a man that appeared to be watching the moon in the middle of the road. Off to the side was an old abandoned shack. Lelouch was surprised that it was still standing, that nature hadn't taken its toll. Since he was leading, he stopped everyone with a raised hand and motioned them to remain quiet. He placed his bag next to C.C. and approached the man in the road. "Mikk, we're all here. Did you bring the cart?"

Mikk made an about-face and relaxed as he knew who it was. "Oh, hello Kimeru. Yes, it's right over there, in the shack." Lelouch nodded and walked to the shack. Mikk, now that Lelouch wasn't obscuring his view, saw the rest of his party. "Why hello everyone. Miss C.C., glad to see you again. Well, I see you almost every day at work, but, you know."

C.C. made a curtsy motion, although she was wearing jeans and a light jacket. "Pleasure's all mine, Mikk."

"And who might these folks be?"

Sayoko came up first. "Hello, you must be Mikk. I'm an old friend of Sabrina's, the one I asked a favor of. Thank you so much for coming to help."

Mikk bowed, now knowing who he was talking to. "But of course, anything for the boss." He turned to the other two. "So then who are you?"

Anya stepped forward sheepishly, her foot tracing circles in the ground and her face a bright red, despite the darkness. "I'm Anya." She nearly whispered when she spoke.

"AND I'M JEREMI-" Orange Boy was cut-off before he woke up the whole neighborhood. Sayoko left a baffled Mikk and dragged Jeremiah off to the side.

"What's the matter with you? Do you want the whole world to know we're here?" she whispered angrily.

"N-no."

"Then stop yelling this instant! Do you understand me?" Jeremiah got down in a fetal position and started sucking his mechanical thumb. Sayoko sighed and left him to sob. She returned to the others.

"I'm sorry, he's a little crazed at the moment. You know, post-traumatic stress from work and all that stuff."

"Oh, the poor creature, just look at him." said Mikk. Anya sighed and turned away, embarrassed by Jeremiah's actions. There was now a small puddle around his head as he silently cried and cried. Images of Sayoko's pure blind fury were racing through his head, cursing his mind. It was like living hell.

Lelouch returned from his gatherings, and, seeing Jeremiah, stopped to ponder for a moment, then dismissed the thought. "Ok, we're all set. Everyone grab your bags and load them into the cart. From now on, we are officially farmers on our way to the market. Mikk has volunteered to lend us this cart. Thanks for all your help, by the way."

"No problem Kimeru. Shall I be off then?"

"If you must. Farewell." With that, Mikk turned around and entered the town.

C.C. gave Lelouch his bag back and loaded his things onto the cart with everyone else. Jeremiah was starting to recover from his panic-attack, and slowly did the same. Lelouch spoke:

"Now Jeremiah, are you feeling better?"

"A bit."

"Good, because I have a job for you." At this, Jeremiah's mood immediately brightened. "I'd like you to drive the cart tonight. You have half-mechanical body, so you should have better capacity to go without sleep for longer periods of time. Think you can handle the job?" Orange Boy stiffened his body and made a salute worthy of a boy-ranger. C.C. giggled and Anya sighed. "Good. Now hop to it. Everyone, on the cart. We're moving out." As soon as everyone was secure on the hay bale, Lelouch gave the boy-ranger the green light and he whipped the horses.

C.C. found it soothing to lay in a bundle of hay next to Lelouch, the stars twinkling above. The clouds had subsided and the other two were asleep. C.C. scooted closer to Lelouch and hugged him tighter. "Are you cold?" he asked. "You're shivering." Lelouch removed his jacket and placed it over them like a blanket. C.C. was glad to have someone like him around. She always felt special around him, and now they were not only together in a bale of hay under his jacket, cuddling for warmth and affection, but they were under the comfort of a glowing moon and fluorescent stars. C.C. enjoyed the moment as long as she could before drifting into sleep.


	20. Setting up Camp

Chapter 20

The ride to the Britannian capital was long and treacherous. Every time some stranger passed by, the passengers of the wagon had to duck and cover themselves in a sheet or hay, or something of that fashion. They were almost discovered once, but luckily the border guards knew who Jeremiah was, and heartily passed him through, despite knowing that he was one of the biggest failures that the Britannian military had ever known.

They arrived in the early morning; it was still quite dark outside. The buildings were as Lelouch had remembered them, tall, white, and sleek. They rode in silence, C.C. and Lelouch feeling a bit nostalgic at the site of seeing a rebuilt Ashford Academy. Soon they reached their destination: the large building Lelouch was renting with Nunnally during their schooling.

"Here we are Orange." Lelouch jumped off the back of the wagon, extending a hand to aid C.C. and the others off the hay. "Just park the wagon behind the garage. We don't know if anyone has moved in since I left." Lelouch turned his head and nodded at Sayoko, who jumped her ninja spire jump to the roof of the building. Within seconds, she popped her head over the peak of the roof and gave the all clear signal. "Ok, let's move in."

Lelouch made for the door, only to find that it was locked. "Allow me." Jeremiah pulled a wire out of his arm and jammed it into the lock, as a sort of makeshift lock pick. After a few seconds of fidgeting, there was a light 'click' sound, and they all sauntered into the dark room, surveying the vicinity.

"That's odd," Anya whispered, "there's furniture everywhere and things scattered around, as if someone does live here." She lifted a shirt and discovered a moldy slice of pizza rotting under it. "Filthy pigs, whoever they are..."

Lelouch was puzzled. He scouted for any signs of immediate living status, but found none. Everything was a mess; torn clothes scattered, food lying around in every nook and cranny, a small puddle of water receding in the corner where it was obviously higher at some point, judging by the water stains and a line across the adjacent wall.

Lelouch made for the fridge, and, upon opening it, found that it was full of old, decaying food. C.C. held her nose.

"What is that awful smell?" she squeaked in a nasally voice. Anya screwed her face up in disgust. "Would someone please open a window?" As if she heard her, Sayoko came in the kitchen window at that very moment, but closed it again when she was through. C.C. sighed.

"This isn't right..." Lelouch thought out loud. "It's as if the people who live here now haven't lived here for...ages..." He paused. "Of course!" He rushed to what used to be his old room, sifting through clothes in the closet. "These are all my school uniforms, my clothes. All this stuff is mine! Nobody's moved in here." His spirit soon died down. "But it looks like someone ransacked my house. All of this stuff was supposed to be carried into storage or sold or something like that, but it's all still here. Or, at least, what's left of it. Dirty thieves..."

He stood up slowly and trekked through the piles of junk around the house to a door, the others following. "I believe this leads to the basement, if I remember correctly." He scooted a broken lamp out of the door's way and pried the door open, revealing a narrow staircase.

"This is where we'll set up our base of operations." Jeremiah followed the others down the stairs, trembling a little as he closed the door behind them. "For now, our primary objective is to find Suzaku. We'll work on communications later."

"Ok." Sayoko said.

"Roger that." Orange said merrily. _This guy has way too many mood swings..._ Lelouch thought.

"So, at this point, I suggest you all set up your sleeping places and such. The basement is quite large, so you'll have plenty of room. But don't make anything too noticeable if someone ends up finding us here." Everyone nodded, and turned their separate ways to build their rooms. Jeremiah brought all of their things in a backpack, and commenced pitching a tent. Anya was planning on staying with him. Sayoko just pulled over a shroud out of nowhere and disappeared. C.C. clutched Lelouch's arm and stared into his eyes longingly. "Don't worry, C.C., you're with me." He whispered, drawing her hair back as he stroked her head. He opened another door that revealed a small room with a twin bed and a small closet, completely untouched.

"This was the guest room. Luckily it's still intact, so we'll be sleeping here." He sat on the bed and let himself fall back, arms outstretched on the bed. "It's good to stretch..." C.C. placed herself in bed, pulling him up to her and laying his head on the one pillow.

"It's pretty old down here, Lulu; we'll need to huddle closer for warmth." She entwined her legs with his under the blanket and buried her head in his chest, Lelouch clutching her and breathing in her sweet scent.

"Goodnight, ..." C.C. smiled at the sound of her name, and drifted into bliss.


	21. Rebirth

**Hey peoples of the earth. It's been a couple years since I've posted anything, and for good reason. One, loss of idea flow and a start of enormous amounts of advanced classes homework, have kept me from writing, and two, more advanced classes homework. Not to put too fine a point on things, but IT'S QUITE A BIT OF WORK. lol.**

**And regrettably, I had forgotten about writing it, to the point where I forgot some of what I wrote here. Ahh! *facepalms***

**But I still remember what Lelouch was going to do about that Geass problem, and how he works things out to again put forth the good of the world. Thanks to all of the people who submitted reviews and followed my work, I really appreciate it. I made a promise that this story would never dye, and I'm honoring it. For now, I'm going to take my junior midterms, and start writing a brand new shiny chapter, to kick off 2012. And just remember, the world won't end this year, because Marty McFly has been to 2015 :)**

Chapter 21


End file.
